Blood And Love
by AngelFromSomewhere
Summary: Based on Hannibal Rising. Maia Matthews has a new room mate. After just one evening together she becomes curious about the intriguing Hannibal Lector. She becomes entangled in his world, with consequences. Gore, Cannibals and Lemons! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lecter

EXCITING PREVIEW: _I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair. I cemented his face to mine. I wasn't being careful with him, and he wasn't being gentle with me. My lips moved against his, wanting to be closer. I could taste the blood that still lingered in his mouth. Hot, salty...the best thing I had ever tasted._

University. The one thing I had been looking forward to for the past ten years of my life. It had not been five minutes since I had arrived in my new room on campus, and already I was dreading it. It was so much more daunting than I could ever have imagined. The campus was huge. Alone the size of the student building was the size of my parent's house.

I heard the door opening behind me. My new roommate was here. I lifted my head slightly, opening one eye. Then I stared outraged at the _guy_ in front of me.

"What the hell?" I asked, almost infuriated. "Can I help you?" My teeth were gritted. He smiled at me shyly.

"Um, no. This is my room." He said, putting his bags down at his feet, still in the doorway. I stood up instantly, rootling around in my pocket. Eventually I pulled out the paper I was looking for. Walking over to him, I unfolded it. I pointed at the black and white writing.

"No, this is my room, see." He took a sudden step back. I took one too. I might have been in a bad mood, but I wasn't _dangerous_ for goodness sake. The room was quiet as we regarded each other. He took in my curly blonde hair and black eyes. I took in his pale skin, gaunt face, and dark eyes. He looked...heart-achingly beautiful. At that moment I was just confused.

"No, this is definitely my room. Look..." He showed me his paper. It was true. We were roommates.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not a deviant." He grinned, looking down, laughing to himself. His smile seemed to be lacking something, the way his eyes squinted slightly made my eyes look down at my converses. I folded my arms, keeping my gaze on his leather jacket, letting the tan hold my eyes.

"So how are we going to sort this out?" I asked. "I don't think it's allowed for us to share a room." He looked at the clock that was already hung on the wall.

"Well, it's almost seven o'clock, so I'd say it's a bit late to sort anything out now. How about I take you for a drink and you can see for yourself that I'm not iniquitous." With eyes as dark and intriguing as _that _how could I refuse?

"Fine." I said, grabbing my jacket. "But the first round is on you." He laughed.

"First round? How many are you planning on?"

"Enough to make me trust you."

We sat down at the bar downstairs, clutching at our fifth drinks. He was unsurprisingly genteel and stuck with red-wine. I tried to stay with the same thing, but the acidic taste wasn't really for me. After the second glass I switched to cider. _Strong_ cider. While I laughed at our talk, he sat there quietly.

"I feel like such an idiot." I said. "I've been talking about me this whole time. Aren't you bored?"

"No. You've only been answering my questions." He smiled. My heart fluttered, although I told myself it was the alcohol. I smiled back at him.

"Now, it's my turn to ask the questions. I've noticed something in your voice. Where are you from?"

He took a sip of wine, holding the glass delicately in his hand.

"France." I must've pulled a face. "I know. Most people hardly have a good opinion of us." He laughed

"Actually I wasn't thinking that at all." I murmured, taking another drink.

We fell back into the room, laughing. Getting this drunk was an aspect I had never expected to come of university. Eyebrows had been raised, and I knew what everyone was thinking.

"You know...I never actually got your name." I said, sitting cross-legged on my bed. Unthinkingly, I began to get undressed, as I would if I were home.

"Hannibal. Hannibal Lector." He said. "And you...are Regan Matthews." He patted my arm reassuringly. I slapped him lightly on the arm. I knew he was getting at how completely pissed I was.

"You're not exactly sober yourself." As I said it, I realised how wrong I was. He should be rolling on the floor like I would, but he stood, tall, unwavering. He peeled his tan jacket of and placed it on a chair.

I looked away so I wouldn't see him undressing. It was too late for my dignity. I sat in my tartan pyjama bottoms with black laced pyjama top.

When I heard him move I decided it was safe to look. I didn't notice what he was wearing, just that his top was bare. He was walking over to the light, ready to turn it off. I took one last drunken look at the walls, and made a mental note to unpack and decorate tomorrow. Taking my final look at Hannibal, I fell asleep. It seemed only minutes later that the screaming started.

"Mischa!" he screamed, in a hollow voice that matched the convulsions of his face. Bleary-eyed I pulled back the covers and climbed out of my bed. I was sad to leave the cosiness I have eventually created, but anything to stop his screaming. I felt my way to him, until I found him. I grabbed on to one of his thrashing hands and held it tightly.

"Hannibal! Hannibal, it's ok. You're only dreaming, you're asleep. I'm here, and nothing is going to hurt you." I pressed his hands into my cheek, linking our fingers. Surprised by my own actions, I tried to convince myself I was still completely twatted. With a gasp he opened his eyes, wide. His deep breaths shuddered his chest, and his lip was bleeding where he had bitten into it. I shushed him gently, putting my hand on his cheek. _Definitely still drunk._

"Mischa..." he whispered. I was slightly taken aback. When he ran his free hand over his forehead, I took it as a cue to let go of him.

"Are you OK?" I whispered, suddenly aware of the people in the rooms below, above and on either side of ours.

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked at me curiously. "Nobody has ever done that for me before." I was surprised by the sincerity in his eyes and his voice.

"Oh, y'know. Anything for a good nights' sleep." I tried to joke, but he saw right through me.

"Thank you." He whispered.

------

The morning came just too soon. I rubbed head and tried to adjust to the light that streaked across my pillow. When my sight eventually returned I instinctively turned my head to look at Hannibal. It made no sense to me that my heart sunk when I realised that his bed was made, his jacket was missing and his bags were carefully unpacked. Hopping out of bed, I landed lightly on the floor. Just as I began to wonder what time it was, my alarm clock rang loudly in my years.

"What the hell?!" I mumbled to myself as I slammed my hand down on the noisy bugger. Next to the clock (one of the few things I actually managed to unpack) lay a note.

_I have to leave for a lecture but I didn't want to wake you._

_You need to leave at around eight o'clock (I checked your _

_Planner, I hope you don't mind._

_You'll probably be awake soon, but just in case I've set the alarm._

_Hope to see you around campus sometime._

_H. Lector_

A quick glance at the clock told me he'd given me an hour to get ready. Grabbing a towel I dashed into the ensuite.

**A/N: OK, I have no idea how university works, so I had to either guess or ask my clueless cousin :)**

**I loved the film Hannibal Rising, and after the first time I saw it, I had a dream about Hannibal falling in love with a girl in university. If I have a really good dream, I have to write it down otherwise it sticks with me.**

**This is just part one. The rest is surely coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lecter

The Stannery was full of people. Despite myself I found myself looking for one face in particular...

"Regan! Over here." A voice trilled from the other side of the room. My best friend from high school, Loleia, waved at me from the other side of the room. She had died her hair black and cut it in a rock-chick kind of look. She had traded her Paramore t-shirts for a smart blouse and black trousers. Feeling betrayed, my heart lightened when I saw her converses peeking out under the smart trousers. Smiling, I made my way over to her. Somehow I managed to make my way through the crowds of people sitting in their chairs, past the crowded area near the vending machine, all the way to where she was sitting, without spilling anything on my tray. She pulled out the chair next to her and pointed to it.

"Sit." She said in a stern voice. I laughed, remembering one of many jokes from high school. When Loleia and I realised we were going to the same university, we decided to make the most of our time together in high school. That meant a lot of jokes and funny times to talk about when we finally got here.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" she said, smiling broadly. I set my tray down and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I tried to email you, but I just got so busy." I replied, trying to make my voice and expression as apologetic as possible. She laughed.

"That's fine. I wasn't really in any position to check my inbox." She winked at me, a coy smile on her face. I took a deep breath as I prepared for the worst.

"Right...your secret admirer. Tell me everything!" I demanded.

"Not such a _secret_ admirer by the end of the month..."

After a very detailed step-by-step account of her summer with her new boyfriend Tomas, an hour had gone by and it was nearly time for my philosophy lecture. We had spent so much time talking I'd barely picked at my food n front of me. Suddenly the salad in front of me seemed very appetizing. I picked up my fork and speared a piece of tomato and popped in my mouth. I realised how hungry I was and how little time I had left.

"I feel awful! I've been talking about Tom the whole time and not once have I had the chance to pry in to your private life." She put a strawberry on her spoon and nibbled at it, and evil grin protruding her lips. "Anything going on with you?" Suddenly I ached to tell her about everything. From being scared stiff of the student building alone to last night's encounter with my new roommate.

"Nothing much." I shrugged. Well, I'd never been one for sharing.

"...another idea is that God is as real as in what miraculous as in what is not." Professor Logan droned on about Christian views. I could have taken notes, but I was so distracted what I had managed to scribble down wouldn't have made any sense to Hume himself. It was only ten minutes into the lecture, so I had time to gather my thoughts and stop day dreaming. The thing that annoyed me was that I couldn't muster any desire to come back to reality. How could one person affect my mood so much after only one encounter? It didn't seem real.

As I walked out of the lecture hall I could have sworn I saw a figure with black hair and a leather jacket, but I dismissed it as imagination. That or wishful thinking.

After a rather full day I decided to go back to my room and unpack. Decorating was my number one priority. If I had to look at the plain white walls for one moment longer, I would die from lack of colour.

I stumbled through the door, disappointed to find it empty. On second thought I realised that this was a blessing. It meant that I could have a second away from the crowds of people. I could finally think clearly.

It took me only fifteen minutes to unpack my two holdalls into one of the two dressers. I hung my coat and jackets in the wardrobe on the opposite side of his leather jacket. As I was doing this, my fingertips brushed lightly over the tan sleeve. Oddly, I blushed, even though there was no one else in the room. It bothered me how even his _clothes_ sparked such a reaction in me.

I was busy hanging up some posters on the space above my bed, when I heard a key in the lock. As I was balanced on one foot on my bed, I was glad he'd remembered his key. When I heard the door opening I twisted my head around to look at him. He was just wearing his black turtle-neck with his sleeves rolled up. He was holding his keys by the chain with his little finger, in both hands he carried a polystyrene box, two plastic coffee cups protruding. He smiled at me shyly, most likely embarrassed about last night's escapade.

"Hey." I said casually, smiling at him. Understandably, he was very polite, but not icy. His smile was genuine, but something was missing.

"Good afternoon." He shut the door with his foot and gestured towards the tray. "I brought coffee. And err...donut?" I laughed at his expression.

"You make it sound like a question." I stated. He grimaced slightly.

"I've never heard of them before. But that's what everyone in the shop was buying, so I thought, 'Why not'?"

Due to our lack of a table, we sat on the floor opposite each other. I laughed at his expression when he pulled his donut out of the bag. He held it in between his fingers, a rather disgusted look on his face. Slowly, he pulled it to his lips and nibbled on the edge.

"No, no, no. It's like _this._ I ripped my donut in half, letting some of the jam run down my thumb. Precariously holding each piece in one hand, I licked the red oozing liquid off of my thumb, not missing where it had pooled at the base. I felt his dark eyes watching my every move, but I tried to keep it casual. I bit of a chunk and chewed it, letting my eyes rest on his face. His expression was curious, and it sent chills down my spine. I just hoped he didn't think I was trying to seduce him. My skin burned at the thought.

"Hey, don't make me the pig here. Try it." I encouraged him. He did the same, although he was much less messy. Personally I thought that it took away half the reason for buying a donut at all. When we were finished, we sipped at our coffees.

"I see you've been decorating already." He noted, inclining his head. I nodded.

"Yeah, the plain white was driving me mad!" I laughed. "Besides, a place like this needed to feel a bit more familiar." I glanced at his side of the room. It surprised me that I'd barely noticed his contribution.

He must have seen me looking.

"Yes, I have to agree." He said, turning his head to look. He had hung up some browning sheets of paper, with carefully sketched drawings. Mainly of men, whose faces I didn't have a hope of recognising. Several were landscapes; a field by a river, a market place...and a huge castle surrounded by a forest. The corner of each picture was intricately detailed with what appeared to be a family crest. The design fascinated me. All the pieces seemed to fit together, except for a large M that seemed to dominate the whole thing.

"They're very good. You're an amazing artist." I said, the awe evident I my voice. He just smiled back shyly.

"When I was in the orphanage I had a lot of time on my hands." He said, with a hint of sadness in his tone. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to pry, but I decided against it. What happened to his parents? Somehow it made me even more drawn to him. Not in the physical way...but just to find out more about him.

"What's all this in aid of anyway?" I asked him as we threw our empty cups and jammy wrappers away. He came to stand beside me.

"It's just to thank you for last night." He looked me in the eyes, making me catch my breath. "Not just for last night, but for not saying anything to anyone. Especially that Samuels girl." I gasped.

"You know Loleia?"

"Not well. I heard you talking in The Stannery." He looked suddenly sheepish. "I apologise for listening, but I was a little worried."

"Perfectly understandable." I spluttered, shocked. He smirked slightly.

The night had only lasted for two hours before the screaming started again.

"Mischa! Mischa!" he started to shout in a foreign language that I didn't recognise. Possibly German? I leapt out of bed as quickly as my sleepy legs could manage. Two nights in a row? This was not normal. Although I was prepared I certainly wasn't expecting it.

I grabbed the flannel from the bowl of water that I had set out last night. Gently I pressed it to his forehead, no longer able to blame my boldness on alcohol. His lip was bleeding again. As soon as his eyes flew open, I pulled him up.

"Come on, you'd better let me fix that." I said, taking him by the hand.

We sat cross-legged on the floor as I dabbed at his bleeding lip. He didn't even wince. It made me wonder how often he'd been hurt before to be so immune. I was very aware that I was in a t-shirt and underwear. The blood rushed to every inch of my body. Suddenly he leaned forward as if to kiss me.

"You don't need to be so protective." He whispered. I could feel his breath on my cheek. He put his hand on my bare shoulder and pulled me close. His cheek brushed against mine as he whispered in my ear.

"If you only let someone in, you could be so much more." When he pulled away I stood up and climbed back into bed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank _you._" He contradicted.

In the morning, he had already gone...again. Whether that was because he was embarrassed, or because he had early lectures, I didn't know. He hadn't left me a note this time, but I left him one of my own, in case he came back later before I saw him.

_Don't worry about last night. My brother had nightmares as well._

_I'll be going down to the sports hall tonight, around 5, and_

_I'll be there till half six. Hopefully you'll find time to come down?_

_Bring some sports shoes. :)_

_R x_

On second thought, I scribbled out the kiss and hoped he wouldn't notice it. I didn't want him thinking unsavoury thoughts.

**Finally it's finished! I've had so much on recently, it's a miracle I even managed to start it! I've had loads of good reviews and favourites and yadda yadda yadda....I've even had a few threats! I'm honestly not good enough to deserve all of this. Lol. I actually really enjoy doing this! I can't wait for some of the gore. **_**That's **_**going to be interesting to write. :D Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

As I saw him walking towards me, my heart skipped a beat. A day full of classes and lectures, and finally, what I had been waiting for all day, had arrived. I smiled broadly at him, swinging down off of the wall. I landed nimbly on the grass, thanking God that I didn't stumble.

"You came!" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"I apologise for being late. I was...previously engaged." He smiled at me, then to himself.

"That's fine. I booked a squash court, but if you're not into that we could book something else?" We started to walk inside.

"No no! It's fine. I have never played squash before." He looked at me sheepishly. I'd only played it twice before with my brothers, but I wasn't about to admit this.

We collected our racquets from reception and made our way to the courts. We smacked the ball around mercilessly. He seemed to be letting off steam as much as I was. The number of times we got smacked by the ball or each other's racquets became too many to count. We laughed each one off. I never imagined that spending time with anyone could be so companionable! I hadn't enjoyed myself this much in a long time.

After a good hour or so, I bent over, panting. I had a graze above my eyebrow and a cut on my bottom lip. Hannibal's cut from last night had reopened at the corner of his mouth. I laughed.

"Anyone would think we were trying to kill each other from the way we look." I said, rubbing the blood off of my forehead. He didn't say anything. He just kept watching me with thoughtful eyes. It sent chills down my spine.

We were outside in the corridor all too quickly. Time seemed to pass by me faster when I was with him. I couldn't help looking at him. He wore a soft grey, thin jumper, black trousers and a bluey-grey jacket that enhanced his pale skin and dark eyes. He was completely mesmerising. With a will of their own my eyes floated up to his face, only to see that his eyes were intent on mine. Suddenly I realised how close we were to each other. My chest was only an inch away from his, his chin level with my nose.

Gently he put one finger under my chin and lifted my face up. Agonisingly slowly, my lips met his. His lips moved gently, softly against mine, and I melted against him. He moved his hand from my chin to my cheek, caressing it tenderly his other hand reached to my lower back, pressing me firmly against him. I wound my arms around his neck, intending to cling to him, but they just hung limply. It was as if he sapped all my energy. Suddenly I tasted my own blood, from my cut at my lip. I wondered if it bothered him at all, or if he even noticed.

Just as I made my resolve to think of nothing but him in that moment, he pulled away.

"It won't be long before someone finds us." He whispered, his face never leaving mine. I nodded. This was a problem. We still hadn't told anyone about the mix-up of rooms. If someone found us entwined like this, they might think that we had an ulterior motive.

"We should go." I said, not moving. "But I still don't want to." He sighed.

"I have an important seminar in a few minutes, I need to get going." He pulled back, clutching both my hands in his. I linked my fingers with his and pressed our palms together. I thought that maybe it was too early for such a display of endearment. Luckily he didn't seem to think so. He cocked his head.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked. I was reluctant to tell him, but I knew it would come out eventually.

"Isn't it...a bit early for all of this? I've known you for little over two days! I don't want you to think that this is something I do often. I'm not that sort of person..." I left that sentence unfinished.

"I know. I feel the same way." He said, his eyes burning into mine. He stepped away from me, breaking all body contact. "I'm sorry for letting this happen. I was selfish." Then he was gone. I stood alone in the corridor, never feeling more alone.

I promised myself not to cry. Had I really ruined it already? The only person I had shown affection to in years ran away from me in rejection. I stumbled into the room, and threw my bag onto the bed. It was too late to do anything so I sat down at the desk and turned my laptop on. While playing squash, Hannibal had mentioned the name of his orphanage. I decided to Google and see what came up.

After clicks, up came my homepage. I typed in the name and clicked on search. Only one looked appropriate. It was a news page that caught my attention.

**The tragic death of the warden of the people's orphanage (the former home of Herr Lector and his family) has shaken the people of Lithuania. He was found trapped in a bear trap in the cellar of the castle, near the cells where rogue orphans were kept as a form of punishment. The manner in which his body was found caused police to evacuate the building, relocating the children to a nearby Youth Hostel. This was done to prevent any children or friends of the warden (who shall not be named) from seeing the remains. His head had been decapitated, the cheeks missing from the face. Some parts of the body had not yet been found, although it is suspected that some were burnt and possibly consumed...**

I stopped reading. The date was 2006. Three years ago. Hannibal would have been 15. I gasped. Was he at all affected by this? Parts of the body were _consumed._ The article also said that the orphanage was in Lithuania. Hannibal had told me that he was from France. I had no idea how to react to this. As I heard his keys in the door, I shut down the page and slammed the laptop shut. It was time to face the music.

He opened the door slowly, and then looked at me with an incredulous expression, as if he had not expected me to be there. He spoke before I could.

"I have spoken to the dean. He says that there are no spare rooms, but that he will have a warden assigned to make sure we are not...up to anything."

Fighting off the urge to laugh at his expression, I let him shut the door behind him and take his jacket off before I spoke.

"Please don't be offended by the things I said earlier." I said my voice barely more than a whisper. "I just had to let you know that I'm not some slut who lets a guy kiss her after a couple of days. If it were anyone other than you they would have had a good slap around the face." I tried to laugh, but it was humourless. He looked at me.

"You think I thought of you as a slut?" he shook his head. "If you believe that, then you don't know me at all." All of a sudden I remembered the article. I really didn't know him at all. Most of the facts he had given me about his life were wrong. Perhaps he was ashamed...

He closed the gap between us in three strides, hugging me close. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I inhaled what I hoped to be his own musky smell that I had grown to love. Instead he smelt metallic, and salty. I gasped as I realised that he smelt of blood. I opened my eyes, expecting to see a scratch that gave off the smell; I just saw his ivory skin. A thought hit me.

I starched up on my toes, bringing his head up with mine. I pressed my lips against his. He returned my kiss, and soon I had forgotten about my plan. Eventually my brain began to work again. I focused on his lips, the taste. His mouth tasted of blood. I would have to find out more about him, before one of us got hurt, or worse; heartbroken.

**Yay! First kiss time! This was really fun to write. It's happening a lot quicker than I planned. I'd hoped for them to both fall completely in love before they kissed, otherwise we could have another Romeo and Juliet argument (we had this whole debate in English that lasted for the rest of the day about whether Romeo and Juliet were really in love or if they were just lusty, reckless teenagers.) let me stress that THEY ARE IN LOVE! When she realises he's a cannibalistic murderer, then it only gets hotter. Lol. Hehe my friends are looking forward to THAT! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

The library was almost full, which was good luck for me. It meant it would be easier to lose myself in the crowd. Hopefully no one had seen me come in. I realised that if my suspicions were correct, I was playing a very deadly game.

I went straight to the international section. Searching through all the 'L's, I eventually found a thin book about Lithuania. I flipped back to the index. The family Lector had owned a castle, they must be in here. Even though I had anticipated it, seeing the reference page for Lector sent a chill down my spine. I could have searched on my laptop, but there was a chance of him catching me.

There were two A4 pages on the Lectors. This scared me as much as it intrigued me...

Before I had the chance to read past the first sentence, my phone rang loudly in my pocket. Blushing furiously as all eyes in the silent room turned to me, I shoved the book back into place on the shelf. In my speed I may have damaged the binding slightly, but I didn't stop to check.

I pulled my phone out of pocket, opening it quickly and pressing the answer button. I threw an apologetic look at the librarian as I ran out of the door. I sat down on the library steps and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Regan? Why did it take you so long to answer?" Loleia asked me.

"Actually you caught me in the library. I waited to get outside."

"Sorry. But what I'm gonna tell you will completely make up for that. There's going to be a huge Halloween party at Creaton House. It's open doors so I thought it would be a great way to celebrate the beginning of our life as university girls!" she squealed. Holding the phone three inches away from my ear I could still hear every word.

"This is just a chance for you to get some isn't it?" I said. She laughed.

"How very dare you! I'll have you know I'm fan more respectable than I was in college." I coughed. "Fine, high school. So are you coming? It's next Friday so it gives us plenty of time to shop."

"Shop?"

"Yeah, it's a costume party. I'll tell them you're coming. Ciao." She hung up, not giving me a chance to say no.

When I got back the room was empty as usual. It had been three days since I'd last seen Hannibal, and his apparent disappearance was worrying me. The night before I had tried to stay up late to see him, but sleep got the better of me.

It was late, and I only had two days to the Halloween party. Tomorrow I would be shopping with Loleia in a last minute attempt to find a costume. Having all this to think about helped me come to the quick decision that I should have an early night.

Closing my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow I began to dream. I saw a pale face with dark enchanting eyes. The image panned out letting me see a crumpled body on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Suddenly all I could see was my own face, my cheek splattered with blood, my lips swollen, my hair matted, my face lit up with lust. I took me a minute to work out that I was not looking at my face. I was seeing my reflection on the eyes of my killer...my lover. I was looking at myself in the eyes of Hannibal Lector.

I awoke with a jolt, my hair plastered to my face. I sat up shakily, looking at the clock. My blurry morning eyes managed to tell me that it was eight o'clock. I was meeting Loleia in ten minutes. I ran to the bathroom to get ready.

The day of the party had arrived, and still no sign of Hannibal. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see him again. Tears nearly sprung to my eyes at the thought. If I never saw him again...it would be too much to bear. I pulled myself together as I saw Loleia's car pull up besides my building. As she rolled down the window to her Celica, I got a good look at her outfit. She had- of course- chosen to go as a slutty-nurse. She insisted that she was a zombie nurse, but the green-white tinge she used as make-up was overrun by her terribly low neckline and shockingly short dress. The knee-high boots also kind of put her in the slutty category. I felt incredibly uncomfortable in my costume. I was in skin-tight black leather pants, 4 inch blue heels, and a midnight blue top that showed more cleavage than I ever thought humanly possible. My hair had been expertly combed up high in a quiff. Loleia had also convinced me to die it black with blue streaks. She tried to convince me I looked good, but I felt more like a whore than I ever had done in my life. I didn't even know what I was supposed to be!

I was scared shitless in the car. Loleia drove like a maniac, singing along to whatever was on the radio. She seemed to know them all. I just smiled and bobbed my head to the beat like her. She scolded me, telling me I would ruin my hair.

As soon as we approached the house I could already hear the music, and see the lights flashing; a hypnotizing display of orange, blue and purple. We were walking up to the door when Loleia grabbed my hand. My eyes widened in shock.

"Please tell me it's not one of _those _parties." I moaned. "Those are so disgusting and degrading!" My voice was on the verge of a scream. Loleia shushed me harshly.

"No no it's not one of those! But it turns out there are bouncers. Johnny told me it was an open house. We now have to look like we're going to add a little 'oomph' to the party." I looked at her in disgust. "Don't worry, I'll let go as soon as we're through."

The bouncers were two huge men dressed in black. As stupid as it was, I was hoping that they _would _let us in, despite how much I had been dreading this. I wanted to be part of the crowd in there. I wanted to hear nothing but the music, not even my own breathing.

**[A/N. If, like me you are the kind of person who skips to get to the good bit, then THIS IS THE BIT TO READ]**

Next thing I knew we were inside. My hopes were fulfilled. All I could hear was the pounding music. My eyesight became blurry with the lights, and the drink I was downing. Bacardi? Vodka? I did not know. It could have been spiked or spat in for all I knew.

Through the fog of my brain I managed to see a figure make his way towards me. He was dressed in a long white doctor's coat, splattered with blood. Underneath that he was dressed completely in black. His skin was pale; his eyes were dark although he wore no makeup. The lights bounced of him, making him almost a silhouette to me. Soon he was in front of me, touching me in places even he had never touched before. I was vaguely aware of the DJ shouted out to us.

"OK people, here's that classic hit by our favourite man of the night Marilyn Manson! Time to dance to Tainted Love!"

The beat shook through me, making me shudder. Was it the music, the heat of the room, or the way I found my body grinding against his as we danced? His hands found purchase on me hips, sending sparks though my skin. I was very aware of how loud and ragged my breathing had become. Soon, all else was background noise. His heartbeat and mine, danced in sync as if they were clocks set at the same time, to the last second. His breathing was just as rough. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pressing myself against him. Neither of us could deny the friction and electricity that our movements caused. With each beat we dipped lower. A moan escaped my lips. I swayed my hips with his. His full lips were parted, just begging for me. One hand left his neck and reached up to touch them. I rubbed them gently. His breath tickled my fingertips. I knew. I just knew.

I ran my hands over his chest, feeling his defined muscles. I raked my nails down his coat. He bent his head down to kiss me. His lips stopped a millimetre before mine. No! I needed this.

"Hannibal!" I moaned. Abruptly, he was gone. Pushing his way through the groaning mass of people. To get away...from me. Desperately I tried to follow him through the crowd, but while they parted for him they seemed to enclose themselves around me. I rushed outside into the cold night air, tears streaming down my face. A random boy my age who I'd never met drunkenly stuck his tongue down my throat. I returned his enthusiasm, still feeling the need for what I had been denied. Frustrated I pulled away. It wasn't the same. I craved a different pair of lips. I stared at my hands, which had just moments ago been in the most perfect place they had ever been. Turning them up, I noticed the dark smudges under my nails and on my fingertips. Something clicked inside of me.

_The blood on his coat didn't come as part of the costume._

**Yay! Another upload! My internet has been going haywire so it's miracle that I've been able to upload this. It does however mean that I've been able to write the next two chapters without YouTube distractions. I won't upload them until I get some feedback. Why you may ask? BECAUSE I'M EVIL AND GREEDY FOR REVIEWS :P**

**But I'm also weak. I'll probably upload later today. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5Lemon

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

**[A/N This chapter contains scenes of violence, gore and lemons. You have been warned. Enjoy!]**

_Frustrated I pulled away. It wasn't the same. I craved a different pair of lips. I stared at my hands, which had just moments ago been in the most perfect place they had ever been. Turning them up, I noticed the dark smudges under my nails and on my fingertips. Something clicked inside of me._

_The blood on his coat didn't come as part of the costume._

It was only ten minutes back to my own building. All I had to do was get there soon after he did. Maybe if I could just talk to him... Soon the clacking of my heels on the pavement because the loudest thing I could hear; that and the music that still pounded from the house. After ten minutes of running I stopped and realised that I had no idea where I was. I must have run in the complete wrong direction in my haste to get back. Standing in a parking lot I had never seen before in my life, made my heart pound with anxiety. I ran a hand thought my hair, my quiff falling in my face. The exhaustion I had felt coming on since he had left me on the dance floor finally arrived. I collapsed on the damp pavement, waiting for a resolution to come to me. Something did come, but it certainly didn't seem like a resolution.

"Well, what have we here?" said one of them, dressed as a zombie.

"A right mess if you ask me." Said another, who looked like something out of Brokeback Mountain. Three more arrived, each one dressed in some kind of superhero costume. Zombie approached me, his head cocked to one side.

"Leave her, she's a state." said Superman. Zombie leaned over me, crouching down to my level.

"That's the fun part." He murmured. Before I realised what was happening one of his index fingers was inside my mouth, swirling around my tongue. My jaw was slack, as I was too shocked to do anything. As soon as I realised that the other hand was reaching down to undo his belt I snapped. I bit down, hard. I could taste the blood before I heard his yell. Suddenly I felt an aching pain in the face and I found myself lying on the concrete. I feebly tried to swipe out with my arms, but it was no use. I might as well have been stroking him with a silk handkerchief for all the effect I had on him. My vision started to go blurry. And I could feel myself slipping.

I heard screaming and a smooth voice speaking in a low foreign language. I recognised that language, of even the voice using that language.

Hannibal threw Zombie across the lot and into a car, setting of the alarm. Through the ringing sound I was still able to hear the crunching of bones. Hannibal crouched over Zombie, straddling him. Pinning down his arms, he bent his face down to his. He began to jerk his head from side to side in an animalistic way. His head jerked back, blood dripping from his open mouth. I saw the way there was a slice of his cheek had been ripped off his face. Even with my vision, I could see the fat, sinews and even down to the bone. I thought he couldn't possibly go any further than that, he pulled two dagger-like knives that were concealed in his coat. In two definitive movements, he stabbed them roughly into Zombie's wrists, joining him to the tarmac. Blood spurted out of every new wound that Hannibal created. The ground turned brown with the blood. As he moved over the thrashing body, I stumbled to my feet. I walked over to him, stumbling as if I were one of the un-dead myself. I crouched down beside him, winding one arm around his trouncing body. He flicked his head round to look at me, his eyes hungry with blood lust. I wound my fingers tightly in the hair on the back of his neck pulling him closer. His entire body was warm, and he showed no revulsion to the blood in his mouth.

"Stop." I whispered. "That's enough." he pushed his forehead against mine.

"He was going to hurt you." He murmured back.

"Stop." I repeated. He spoke through his teeth.

"He was going to..._rape _you." His face was pained, and we looked into each other's eyes, shuddering as we picture it. Reading my expression, he nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

We walked briskly into the room, never breaking body contact. Hannibal had insisted on holding my waist all the way home. His dominant, protective position sent shivers down my spine; not the sort I would expect from seeing my room-mate mutilate my would-be attacker. The want I had felt for him earlier had now turned into a raw need. The way that he kept looking at me...and the way that he pulled me tighter and rubbed my arms to 'keep me warm'. The friction he created certainly had that effect. I thought back to what just happened. Loleia had always suspected that I would go for a guy who liked it rough, but after what I had just seen, I had a right to be worried about just _how _rough it would be. I wanted to find out. I was going to.

I walked across to the room to my desk. My iPod was still in the speakers. I found the song I was looking for and pressed play.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to-_bang bang –_run away I've got to- _bang bang- _get away...._

With each bang of the drum, I dipped my hips, in what I hoped was a seductive manner. The thought of what I was trying to do made me blush furiously. I was just grateful I had my back to him. I knew that the non-existent back of my top would show a lot of my skin. After a few lines of the song, I felt his fingers gently-so gently that they were barely touching- stroke from my shoulder blades down to the small of my back. He used my hips to spin me around to face him. Apart from the extra blood, we were in exactly the same positions as we had been back at Creaton house.

"Shall we continue from where our dance left off?" he whispered.

**[A/N- I usually am** **completely against writing lemons, but I decided to make this an exception. My first lemon, so please be nice. Most of the time I like constructive criticism, but for this lemon NO CRITISCISM PLEASE. *I am going to feel sick with myself for weeks after writing this, but I reeeeaaallly want the hits and the reviews. If smut is the way, then smut it must be. ]**

We danced along to the music, grinding together until I was just as covered in blood as he was. Slowly, I moved my hand up to hem of my top, tugging it slowly up over my head. As soon as it was free, he pressed his lips against mine. I almost forgot about everything we were about to do, and gave in to my desire for his lips. He was so soft and gentle, in complete contrast with the way his lips had been tugging at Zombie's cheeks. I shuddered with excitement. The danger of what he was became too much. There would be no time for foreplay; I couldn't take it. He brought me back to the present by wrapping his scorching arms lovingly around my waist. The music was still playing. He used this to his advantage. As soon as the chorus came, he spun me round so that I was lying on my bed. He kissed me deeply, one hand moving to my thigh. As if I were reading into his action, I used my free hands to quickly take of his black jeans. Then before he moved, I whipped of his coat, covering my hands with blood. He pulled of his black sweater, leaving nothing underneath but his bare skin. I marvelled at his chest. It was perfect, as if it were cut from stone by the most skilled craftsmen. He moaned then I ran my nails lightly over his chest in a zigzag motion. I suddenly felt very cold, although my skin was burning. I took my eyes away from him to see that he had removed my black pants. He bent down and kissed my chest lightly. I was lifted of the bed with pure need, and he took this opportunity to unhook my bra. I shrugged it off lazily; glad to be free of it. I could only guess where his gaze was. I had to close my eyes. It was almost too much.

One of his hands came into contact with my inner thigh. Slowly he extended a thumb and made small circular motions. I bucked my hips, letting him feel just how much I wanted him, how much I was ready for him. He must have noticed, for he crashed his lips to mine with the force of a desperate man. I quickly removed his boxers, throwing them on the floor somewhere. He too, removed my black boy-shorts. Every girl I met had always told me that the underwear was important at the beginning of...this. It was different for Hannibal and I. We only needed each other. Noting else mattered in that moment, but the movements of our bodies, our ragged breathing and the jagged pulsing of our blood. I knew that as long as I was alive, this was all I would ever need; to feel every line of Hannibal against me.

He positioned himself at my entrance, hesitating slightly. Was it to prolong the anticipation? Or was it that he was having second thoughts.

"I am...afraid." he whispered, not looking at my face. "I don't want to hurt you. It's too selfish." Carefully, I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Just let me hear you say it." I said, forcing him to look me in the eye. His lips were parted slightly, and his expression portrayed the depth of his sincerity.

"I love you." He said his accent broader than I had ever heard it before.

"I love you too." I replied, nodding at him.

The feeling of him inside me was incredibly. The slight pain I felt as I officially took my last breath as a virgin made no effect on how I was feeling. I had anticipated the pain to be overwhelming, but the fact that I was _here_ with Hannibal.

I revolved my hips underneath him to let him know that I was ready. He started to move to the rhythm of _Tainted Love _even though the song had finished. The silence that filled the room only made the moment more intense, as the only audible sound came from us.

Our bodies causing amazing friction, our kisses, the way he moaned when I kissed the crook of his neck, the way I screamed his name.

"Let it go." He whispered in my ear, going faster than I'd thought physically possible. "Let's go together." That was all it took. We fell into oblivion together.

He slumped over me, not letting his weight crush me. I pulled him close, feeling every part of him in perfect detail. He lay on his back beside me, and I curled up against his chest. My eyes finally stopped seeing stars; I noticed that we were both covered in a light layer of blood. I trembled at the thought that some of it was mine. I kissed his chest, tasting him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered again. "More than my life is worth."

"I will follow you anywhere." We lay there for hours, until the morning came.

**Is it long enough? Is it good enough? I may do another but DO NOT ask for foreplay, my nerves cannot take it! Reviews please, I worked hard on this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

**[A/N- Last min name change. Regan has been changed to Maia Matthews. Due to the fact that I named her after one of my friends and writing lemons became INCREDIBLY AWFUL. I thought I could get away with just not using her name for the rest of the story, but it became impossible. Please no flames on this subject.]**

Hannibal

Waking up with such a glorious creature in my arms was a privilege I had never dared to hope for. From the moment I saw her, standing in our room, frowning defiantly, something inside of me shifted. I began to feel a wave of complete self-loathing for what I was. Never before had I any quandary with what I do. Maybe it was seeing her trying to figure out who I was, and somehow seeing through my carefully structured pretences, that changed me. All of this (added to many qualities of her own that I admired) made me see that she was the one person who I could ever love. By some lucky chance she _seemed_ to return that affection. Suddenly, I stiffened. She had been drinking last night. Could it be that it was alcohol that made her act in such a way?

Clenching my teeth, I tried to restrain myself from doing something I regretted. _I should have thought of that _before _I even touched her last night._

Letting out a small sigh, she turned over in my arms, holding me to her closely. Her eyelids started to flutter. She was awake. When she smiled at me my heart dared to hope that I was wrong.

"'Morning." She mumbled sleepily. She kissed me lightly on the lips, and seemed dejected when I pulled away. "What?" she asked, frowning, all traces of slumber gone. I shifted away from her slightly, so that we were no longer touching, _anywhere. _I propped myself up on my elbow.

"I wonder. You did _want_ this didn't you?" I asked, urging to touch her beautiful face; to kiss her lips and tell her all the things I failed to say last night. She got there first. Clutching the cover to her to keep her dignity, he leant in and kissed me feverishly. Just as vehemently, I returned her kiss, taking it as a yes. She inched closer to me so that her torso lay across mine, never breaking contact. I nearly wanted to reiterate last night's actions, but more so I wanted to hear her speak.

"Did you not hear what I said last night?" she asked, dipping her head, although it was too late to hide her blush. "In between screaming your name and begging you never to leave, did you not hear me say that I love you?" Relief washed over me.

"You know that I love you too?" It felt good to let go of the pretentious accent and use my own voice. She seemed to appreciate this, or perhaps it was the words. I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger.

"This colour suits you." I stated, trying to stay as a matter-of-fact as much as I could. The black framed her pale face perfectly, enhancing her bright, intuitive eyes and the fullness of her red lips. She nodded.

"I might change it this way permanently." She said.

"Well, as much as I love it I will miss your blonde. It was a nice shade." I couldn't help but to smile at her. She seemed quite confused as to what she would do. Blonde or black? Whatever she decided it would look astounding, I was sure. Thinking back, I realised that she had a lecture today. A glance at the clock told me that we only had three hours. But we had tonight, so somehow I was able to nudge her.

"You do know you have class today?" I mumbled when she began to kiss my neck.

"Crap." She whispered. The way she was so brazen completely differed to my polite mannerisms. I smiled as I realised exactly how much we were like two halves of one person. It sounded like something out of a modern romance novel that I had no experience in. _This girl brings out all the clichés in me._

I was not ashamed that I had dreamed of her all night, and when I awoke, about an hour before she had, I watched her mumble in her sleep; all the words completely incoherent. She had turned a lot, which had led me to believe that she was sore. I had been very wrong, or so I expected. From the moment she said that she loved me, my heart seemed to swell three times its side, all filled with love for her.

She was so restless; she just could not stop moving. Sometimes she would grab my hand and twine her fingers with mine. She kept shuddering, writhing and lifting her chest clear of the bed.

We were so involved with each other we barely noticed the timid knock on the door. I leapt out of her bed, although I was reluctant to leave. I grabbed an empty Bacardi bottle off of the desk and held it slack in my fingers. I lay sprawled across my bed, only my coat covering me. Closing my eyes I waited.

Maia walked over to the door and opened it. Although I was itching to look at her I knew she was covering herself up.

"I'm the warden of the building. The d-dean has told me about your...circumstances and asked me to watch over you." I could hear the tremor in the warden's voice. She was a woman, and I guessed by the sound of her that she was frail, pale and short. Sam's voice was stronger than I had ever heard it.

"Well, thank you, but as you can see half of the student population had a rough night. As I have a lecture in two and a half hours, I'd better be getting ready. Would you mind?" she said, though she obviously didn't expect a reply.

"Oh yes. Well I'll be checking..." she was cut off as Maia impatiently shut the door in her face.

As soon as the door was safely shut I opened my eyes and walked over to her. I was right. She had her boy-shorts on and my turtle-neck. Paired with her hair, she looked like a vision in black. The sleeves were too long, so they came down to delicately cover her knuckles. She played with the hem of the sweater. I kissed her jugular tenderly, and she melted against me. I smiled, knowing I'd found her favourite spot.

"As nice as that looks on you, I think you're wearing too much..."

The hospital was full of people. I was just about able to push through the crowds. I felt the syringe hidden in my leather jacket; I had to keep checking it was there. I _could not fail._ The rabble of people scrabbled out of the way as I glided past. I smiled to myself, noting how crowds seemed to shape themselves around me, each person trying not to come too close. There was a room at the end of the hall that had my full attention. I showed my ID to the guard standing outside. After scrutinizing it, he decided to greet me.

"Ah, Doctor Lector. I hear that your expertise in matters such as these is legendary."

"How is the patient?" I asked, keeping my voice as American as possible.

"Raving mad." He said. "He just keeps screaming about his cheek. We still can't work out what happened; the attack was so sudden and savage."

I nodded understanding.

The room was white and cold. The bloodlust came over me as I saw the figure that lay, bandaged in the frail hospital bed, all traces of zombie make-up gone. I checked over my shoulder quickly to make sure the guard was not watching. The drug I held in my hand would not take effect for twelve hours, plenty of time for me to get away and not be suspected. Slowly, enjoying the moment, I inserted the syringe into his drip, making sure there was no trace of the needle. My victim opened his eyes as the fresh drug entered his body. He tried to scream through the oxygen mask, but he was unable.

I bent down to whisper in his ear. "Know this; tonight as you lay hear, waiting to die, I will go home to the woman who I love above the whole world. And as I make love to her tonight, as she screams my name, I will imagine you rotting away, and I will laugh."

With that, I turned out of the door and strode out of the hospital. The motorbike gurgled as I kicked it to life. I swear I could hear his screaming as I drove away.

**I've wanted to write in Hannibal's perspective for a while. After all this is a Hannibal fan fic and most of this is about Maia. I may write another lemon, but as the last one was rather poorly received, I may not put myself through that.**

**Anyhow, I tried to make Hannibal sound as genteel as possible, but I know it started to slip towards the end. Sorry about that. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

**[A/N- Sometime soon there will be another hopefully better lemon, because it goes with the story. It was several great reviews that led me to that decision and the fact that this is the only story I feel comfortable doing this with. Sorry for being so hesitant, but this kind of this doesn't come naturally to me... Oh and don't worry, HE ISN'T GOING TO STOP BEING A CANNIBAL. I WONT CHANGE HIM TOO MUCH. This chapter is filled with fluff because I felt the need to prove that they are in love; to my readers and to me.]**

Hannibal

Going back to her was like entering heaven. I'd had a day of classes and chores so to arrive at our room and find her there made my heart soar. She was sat cross-legged on her bed reading a manga. I'd never cease to be amazed at her ability to read those things. It took her roughly forty-five minutes to finish a whole book. She had her back to me, and her iPod was in so she was unaware of my entrance. Her hair was wet from the shower she had just had, and she was wearing black boy-shorts and a lacy camisole. I simply could not help myself.

I wrapped my arms around her, slipping my cold hands up to her stomach. She gasped and dropped her book and arched her back into my hands.

"I've missed you." I said, bending down to kiss her neck. She turned her head and twisted her fingers in my hair, cementing her face to mine. Remembering my main reason for coming back so early, I pulled away from her. She looked at me, hurt at my rejection.

"I need to write a letter." I said to her, holding her to me tightly, before letting go. This seemed to assure her that the rejection was unintended. _That _was an understatement. The way she turned back to her book, twirling her fingers through her damp curls made me want to take her there and then. I shook my, head trying to focus on my task.

_Dearest Lady Murasaki,_

_America is more different than you could have ever prepared me for. The people are much more welcoming than we had expected._

_I apologise for the dull pleasantries, but it felt rude to start a letter without them. There is of course only one real reason for me writing to you like this, and that reason is far more unforeseen than anything we have discussed._

_The fact of the matter is that I am in love. I know you won't approve, but then again, you never thought anyone was good enough for me. She knows what I am, who we are and what I do, and she loves me still, for reasons I cannot fathom. When I look at her, it's like I'm seeing my first sunset all over again...no. Even the greatest poet could not find the words to portray my feelings for her, no skilled artist could paint even one inch of the beauty I see in her face. The words I use now are too cliché and unoriginal for my liking, but she simply takes my breath away, like one touch of her soft skin sucks the life out of me. For the first time in a long time, I feel human._

_For years I have watched people in love. I have watched my victims with their partners and I have looked upon that as their weak point. I used them to get to my chosen target. When I saw them writhe in pain, screaming for their loved one, I couldn't bring myself to feel anything other than power. Now I can sympathize._

_However, I have not written to tell you that I will stop. I can't do that, no matter how much you may wish me to. If she ever showed any dislike to what I do, I would stop in a second. Failing that, I would simply hide it from her. I would simply get rid of the last of my enemies here in America, before weaning myself off. There is no way I could ever stop. I promised Mischa._

_I promised myself I would try not to talk about her too much; I know you are not interested in that. As I close this letter, I just want you to know that I would trade ten years of life just to hold her in my arms one last time._

_Please find enclosed $1000; a small repayment of your kindness to me, although you will never know the depth of my gratitude._

_Hannibal_

Placing the letter in an envelope I had already addressed, I enclosed it in my top drawer, meaning to send it off at the next opportunity. In that moment all I could think of was going back to her arms. She was waiting for me, her eyes wondering. I laced my fingers with hers and kissed her gently. It was sweeter than ever before, as it was not fuelled by lust and need. After my words had been released from me, the sheer passion I had felt had subsided into warmth that seemed to grow and grow with each heartbeat; her heartbeat. She seemed to catch on to my mood, as she kissed me just as tenderly. I moved my lips down to her jaw, smiling against her skin as I heard her mew quietly.

"I love you" she whispered. My lips paused on her skin, as my eyes popped open. I had never heard her say it with such earnestness. I looked up at her. "So much"

The emotion hit my like a wave. It rocked me as it crashed over me, causing me to shake. This had become more than love. It had become complete and utter adoration for every fibre of her being. In that second, I knew for sure the one thing I guessed would become inevitable; she had become me. Not in the physical sense obviously, but in a way that she was so much my everything, that without her existence, I would become nothing. I tried to imagine what I would do if she ceased to be. I shuddered away from the thought as I saw with my mind's eye life without her. Life was cold and dead. I would curl up in a ball and let death have me.

Looking in the depths of her eyes, searching mine, the devastation of her 'loss' disappeared. I took her in my arms and rocked her gently. I wanted to put everything I thought into words that she would understand, but I could not. I simply whispered in her ear something so mundane to the way I really felt for her.

"I love you more than I can possibly say." I said, kissing her jaw tenderly. She wriggled slightly in my arms to kiss my lips just as softly.

"Then don't say anything" she mumbled as she pulled away for breath. However it wasn't long until I closed the gap between us again. There was urgency fighting to drive past the worship I was trying to show her, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I kissed her neck lightly, feeling the warmth of her blood with my lips. I wanted her even more than I had last night, but I had my heart set on showing her how remarkable she was to me so I resisted. There was however a certain part of my anatomy that _wasn't _trying to be discrete. She noticed.

"Is that all for me?" she asked, grinning against my forehead.

"Who else?" I murmured, glad that she was not offended, or disgusted. I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She seemed to read too much into my actions. Adjusting her position so that she had her legs wrapped around my waist, she stroked my cheeks softly with the tips of her fingers. I looked up into her beautiful face, and the words came to me.

"I think...that I was born to meet you, to love you." She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "You are my sole reason for being on this earth." Realization seemed to hit her.

"There is no point to life without you." She said, tears in her eyes. "Its commonplace, but I never thought I could feel this way about anyone." She played with the hair on the back of my neck, twirling it in her fingers. Moving my hands from where they had been caressing her thighs up to wipe her tears away, before kissing each of her cheeks.

"Don't cry." I whispered. Suddenly she swivelled her hips against me. In spite of myself I groaned, making her smile. She pressed her face into the crook of my neck, but I could still hear her laugh.

"You are the most dangerous seductress I have ever met." I said.

"Why? Have there been many?" She meant it to be light hearted but I could hear the serious questioning in her tone. I replied by kissing her chest, making her gasp and press my face closer. I laughed. Everything seemed to push me to touch her. Luckily my will was just as strong as hers. Or so I thought.

"Please." She pleaded her voice hoarse, her breath ragged. I had to have her there and then, or I would surely go mad. I slowly eased her camisole over her head, leaving her chest bare to me. I looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded, still panting. I took one of her breasts into my mouth, swirling my tongue around. Not wanting to leave any part of her untouched, I paid careful attention to the other with my hand. She clutched desperately at my arms, digging her nails in through sweater. Her skin was hot, completely satisfying me, yet leaving me wanting more. I kissed her chest one last time, before removing my lips.

"More!" she nearly shouted at me, writhing under my touch.

"Hush my love." I soothed. "Not tonight." She was still shaking as if we had done everything imaginable to her. She would not stop moving, just like last night.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she frowned.

"More that you can imagine."

**I quite like this one. Criticism not desired if you please. **


	8. Chapter 8

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

Maia

It had become a habit for Hannibal to sleep with me, and then we would scramble to our separate beds before the warden came to check on us. It would have been simpler for us to wait until the warden had checked on us, but neither of us could bear to waste any time. Some nights I would simply curl up in his arms, feeling protected and loved. Other nights, I would hold him close to me, letting him rest his head on my chest, his arms around my waist. This was one of those nights.

It wasn't often than Hannibal was in a talkative mood in the night, in fact it was incredible rare. However, it seemed that tonight he had something to get off his chest. I did too in fact, but there was no way in hell I was going to ask him.

"Did you ever wonder about your name?" he asked me, stroking my cheek. This was very confusing.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Have you ever wondered what your name means?"

"Actually, no I haven't. Why?"

"It's quite ironic actually. Maia means 'nurse.'" He said, moving his fingers to my lips. I fought hard with the urge to gasp.

"How is that ironic?" I asked, still not getting it.

"I was very sick when we met. You made me better, inside and out." At this, his voice softened more than I had ever heard. He moved up to kiss my lips. Had I been anyone else I would have laughed at his words, but the intensity of his kiss was enough to take my breath away. He rested his forehead on mine a few seconds before slowly pressing his lips against mine. My breathing turned ragged as I clutched myself to him. My hips seemed to buck automatically, as if they had a will of their own. I wanted to kiss him all over, to touch him and be touched by him. Just to be this close wasn't enough. My chest ached because everything physically possible would never be enough, _ever_. I could see where this was going to lead, and first I had to ask him something.

As far as I knew, his sister Mischa had been brutally murdered, and he had sworn revenge on the gang responsible. Somehow that had turned to cannibalism. Apart from the mundane details, like some parts of his family history, that's all I knew about him. Let's just say that most of our time alone wasn't spent on conversation.

"How did...?" I stopped, scared of what I was about to ask.

"What?"

"How did it come to cannibalism?" I asked, rigid with fear. He stiffened beside me. It was evident that he had been dreading this conversation.

"I...well..." he sighed. "To tell you that, I'll have to explain fully. I was seven. My family and I were staying home for Christmas, instead of going to America to visit my cousins as they wished us to. Three weeks before the day, some travellers came to door. They had lost their way in the snow. My father, being a sympathetic man invited them to stay, but told them they could not use the phone as the line was down. That evening the snow was simply terrible. The visitors disappeared into the rooms my father has given them, so mother, father, my sister Mischa and myself sat in the drawing room, waiting it out. One of the visitors, Niko, did appear to sit with us. He sang songs to Mischa to make her feel more at ease. She kept asking for the same song again and again, so he sang it. I still know the words by heart.

"But against all our hopes, the snow only fell harder. By morning we were snowed it. With the addition of our seven visitors, food soon became scarce, yet my father still insisted on sharing everything equally with our guests." At this Hannibal grimaced. "After six days, the cupboards were bare and we had no more logs for the fire, and the electricity was down. We sat it the cold and darkness, starving hungry. One morning I woke up and father was pulling on his boots. We were the only ones awake. He touched my cheek and told me not to wake mother and Mischa, to let them sleep. He said that he was going up through the chimney to try to get out and find help."

Hannibal's expression became thoughtful as he reflected on his father's words. I wanted to say something, to comfort him, but I daren't interrupt him. I felt safe, but that didn't mean I felt no element of danger, lying next to a cannibal.

"Father's frozen body fell down into the fireplace two days later. Mother was heartbroken. She became so ill that she died, leaving Mischa and I with seven strange men. They pushed mother into the snow from the top window 'to stop disease'. I managed to cover Mischa's eyes, but that didn't stop me from seeing it." He closed his eyes, pained by the memory. I waited patiently for him to continue.

"The men then decided that there was only one thing to be done. They started to pinch our cheeks and arms. When they told us to cough, Mischa's was course; she had pneumonia. They said that she was going to die anyway. Even though Niko begged for them to wait a few days, in case help came, they would not listen to him. They cut Mischa into pieces, the way you would a _pig_. They boiled her up into a stew and ate her, every last mouthful."

"Eventually the snow melted enough for the men to make their escape. I, weak from hunger, had to stay behind, in my empty house, my parent's bodies rotting outside, my sister being carried away in the bellies of those savages. I survived without eating her. _Why couldn't they?"_

I was stunned into silence. Never before had I heard such a story being told first hand. Instinctively I pulled him closer. He gripped my hips tighter, pressing his face into my shoulder. If I didn't know better, I'd have said that he was crying. I couldn't say anything. Thought I tried, words simply did not come.

"I promised Mischa that I would hunt each stinking mongrel down, and that's what I did. There are only two men left, and they live here, in this very city. One of their children goes to this university. I was close to finding out their location," he looked up at me and smiled, "But then I got a little...distracted."

There was only one thing I could possibly say at this point. "I'll help you."

Hannibal

The next morning I had woken up early. The post office was incredibly busy for a Sunday; absolutely heaving with people. I stood in line and waited less than patiently. I had posted my letter over a week ago, so I was expecting a reply. When my turn came, I was glad to find a letter waiting for me.

When I got outside I pulled my coat more tightly around me in the chill. Winter was definitely setting in. Trying hard not to let my shaking hands rip the paper, I flipped the envelope over, expecting to see my aunt's graceful oriental script. However, the address was written in scratchy, messy handwriting, spelling my name with only one N. This was obviously not from my aunt. Against my father's teachings of gentlemanly behaviour, I cursed out loud when I saw the contents. An old dog tag with a barely visible name accompanied a note.

_Come to the Pure Drop bar at eight o'clock, or I will send you Lady Murasaki's cheeks in the mail._

"Well Maia," I said to myself, "It seems I won't be needing your help quite as much as I anticipated." My enemy had just given me his location, and now he would see the extent of my mercy.

Loleia

I was on my computer in my room, when my father walked in.

"I'm going out tonight at eight. Be in bed by ten okay?" he said, winking.

"Dad! I'm not twelve." I moaned, but he just laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Just down to the Pure Drop. See you later Hun..."

**Sorry for the slow update, we just moved house and don't have any internet. I have to use my friends wireless to upload this. Seeing as she doesn't want me around every day I'll write a whole bunch of chapters and upload them in one go. For now, it's just this one.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, your faith in my writing gives me strength!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

**[A/N This is short because there isn't a lot more I can put into this chapter without getting bored. Sorry.]**

Hannibal

This was highly irregular. Not only for my enemies to come and meet me, but to suggest a public place. I sat at the bar waiting for...well actually I was unsure of who I was meeting. But whoever they were, they had Lady Murasaki; an offense that did not sit lightly with me. Although I had not seen her in little over a year, there was no way I could ever forget her.

Despite the supposed popularity of the place, the bar was nearly empty. Near me sat an elderly Chinese man who sipped at rather foul smelling liquor. The fact that I, a cannibal, was put off by the sharp, pungent odour had to say something.

Maia had tried desperately to come with me, but I was not ready for her to be completely dragged into my world, however when the time came, even with her watching, I would not hesitate from ripping the bastard to shreds.

Trying to keep myself composed as I saw him coming in was harder than I thought. It was Grutas, the one who decided that Mischa was the one who looked tastier. It was him who I put the blame on most. My fingers curled up into a fist on the tabletop. My teeth seemed to grind together however much I wished they wouldn't. I drank in his appearance; finally face to face with the murderous swine from my nightmares. His face was older, but he still had the same dark eyes, thick eyebrows and evil grin. He had gained weight since I last saw him, but it didn't stop me from recognising the way he stood, the way he held his head. He sat down opposite me, leaning forward with his hands folded.

"So, Hannibal, I hear you have tracked down most of our former acquaintances. I can't deny that I'm impressed." He said, his voice deeper and huskier; evidence of heavy smoking. I chose to say nothing; I didn't deign this piece of crap worthy of my breath just yet. "Ah, silent as the grave. Rather ironic wouldn't you say? Seeing as by the end of the week one of us will be in one." At this I listened closer.

"So you are willing to die? Or at least planning to execute me." I said, keeping my voice level. "So let us cut out the small talk and get to the point. Where is Lady Murasaki?" It was a struggle to stop myself from ripping his throat out there and then.

"If you had let me finish I would have said that it does not have to be this way."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked, intrigued despite myself. He leaned back in his chair.

"You are a resourceful _boy _Hannibal Lector, but in this you are not alone. My sources tell me that you have become-for the sake of decency we'll say- _intimate_ with a certain...girl." He cocked his head to the side. "I would call her a lady but I'm afraid the word simply does not apply to such filthy sluts." At this my control slipped. I glared at him.

"Don't talk about her like that or I swear I will rip your throat out and feed it to the dogs-you low life." I spat, hating him more than ever.

The entire population of the bar looked over and the mindless chatter that had masked the tense atmosphere we created stopped. Grutas didn't even flinch. He sat back in his chair and lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag, blowing it into my face.

"Now now Hannibal, let's not make a scene. We still have much to discuss and being barred would not help matters." While I struggled to compose myself, he snubbed out his cigarette. "It was not my intention to upset you or to insult your mistress; I was merely sizing up your feelings for her. I see that I underestimated your love for this...Maia Matthews."

My head snapped up when I heard her name rolling lazily off his lips. My stomach churned.

"How did you know about her?" I asked, my voice strained.

"As I have said before, I have my sources, which I am not willing to put in danger by giving them your name for the sake of an argument with you. Let's just say that you two can be very vocal."

Uncalled for, an image of Maia slipped into my head; her mouth puckered into an 'o' as she twisted underneath me. I banished the thought from my head. _Remember who you are._

"So what are you suggesting?" I repeated.

"You bring Miss Matthews to me, let me...entertain her, and I will give you Lady Murasaki, unharmed and undaunted. But should you decide _not_, I'm afraid Lady Murasaki will be missing her teeth."

My stomach twisted at the thought of anyone laying a hand on either Maia, or my aunt.

"So you have to choose; your aunt or your little girlfriend?" He twisted another cigarette in his fingers, looking at a blonde behind me.

"When?" I said lowly through gritted teeth. He understood what I meant.

"I was going to give you an hour, but it's probably best to give you more time. Let you torture yourself over this choice for longer. So we'll say, tomorrow night in the tennis courts. Same time." He stood up, throwing a cigarette at me, hitting my chest when I didn't react. "Don't try to run, because I will track you down and kill you both. Then I'll go home and have your precious Murasaki give me a bath." He then turned around and left the slowly emptying bar, the double doors swinging behind him.

A pair of unfamiliar arms wound themselves around my neck. I did not see the owner of the arms, but a strand of shocking blonde hair fell over my shoulder. It smelt of smoke and cheap perfume. I could not hear the flirtatious words being whispered him my ear. I sat in my chair, motionless, frozen.

When I felt her lips on my earlobe, I snapped. I flung her arms back, turning round to pin them to her sides, trying to touch her as little as possible.

I looked into her dull gray eyes, my expression blank. I held her awed gaze for a few more seconds before striding out of the bar.

The cold night air hit me like a ton of bricks. I hurried to my car and sat down heavily. The door was still open, so I slammed it shut, letting the tinted windows shield me from the world. I ran a free hand through my hair and let my other hand rest by my wrist on the steering wheel. How could I possibly choose?

There was only one place I wanted to be at this time. I hit the gas and sped back to campus faster than I hade ever gone before.


	10. Chapter 10

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

**[A/N I have thrown away my inhibitions. I'm just going to power ahead and give you a lemon. No criticism please.] **

Hannibal

I stumbled through the door to our room. I had slipped the warden a rather large banknote as I passed so that we wouldn't be disturbed. I leaned in the room, one hand on the door frame.

She was sat on the bed, her back against the wall. I had hoped she would not be worrying about me, but the look on her face told me otherwise. As she saw me come in, she looked at me with burning eyes. As she gazed at my expression and my panting form, her mouth hung open slightly.

"Hannibal..." she started, but I didn't want her to continue. This was not a time for talking.

I hurried over to the bed, flinging my coat off as I went, throwing it into some corner of the room. I got down on my knees in front of her and attacked her mouth with such force that I barely heard her gasp. I crouched over her, using my arms to hold myself up. She wound her arms around my neck, cementing her face to mine.

It dawned on me that I hadn't even wondered if this is what she wanted, but the moan that escaped her lips shoved any doubt from my mind.

I moved one hand from her face down her body to her thighs, my fingers spread wide so I could touch as much of her as possible. Gently I prised her legs open and stroked her inner thighs with my fingertips. When she arched her back, I used the movement to put my hand on the small of her back. I guided her down the bed until she was lying flat.

I felt her shaking fingers reaching to undo my shirt buttons. I let her do this. I didn't care how long she decided to take. This was for both of us.

Finally, her hands eased my shirt over my shoulders. As I pulled my arms through and flung it to the foot of the bed, she ran her hands over my chest, watching me tremble at the slightest touch.

She started to reach down to my belt, but I grabbed her hands before she could. I bent my head down to rest my cheek on hers.

"Wait." I whispered, my eyes closed. "I need to _see_ you." If this was to be my last time like this with her, I wanted to drink her in and commit every inch of her to memory.

Slowly, she moved out from underneath me, and sat up against the headrest. She peeled her t-shirt over her head and flung it on top of my jacket. I watched her as item by item, she removed her outfit. Soon all of our clothes were scattered around the floor of the room. I sat back and looked at her. The light cast shadows under her eyes, across her cheeks and along her arms. Her fingers cast dancing shadows across her chest as she played with the ends of her curls nervously. She seemed to sense my mood, which made her anxious. I leaned forward to dispel any of her qualms.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered, turning out the main light and flicked on the side lamp. Her hair shined blue in the coloured light, making my statement even truer.

Maia

Whatever happened tonight at the bar was anybody's guess, but something had ignited in him. Heck, I wasn't complaining, far from it.

He trailed light kisses all over my face and neck, before he let his mouth explore my collarbone and shoulders. His hands found purchase on my hips. I wound my arms around to his back and pressed him close to me, wanting to feel him. I felt him harden against my leg, and the thought that _I _did that to him made me writhe with need.

"Please...Hannibal." When I groaned his name, he seemed to throw away whatever plan he'd had to take his time. He pushed me onto my back and thrust into me in one quick movement.

"_No!_" he shouted. I flinched back at his words. What had I done?

He must have seen the hurt in my face. "I had planned on taking my time."

"Shh." I murmured, silencing him with a kiss.

He moved slowly at first, but it soon became too much for both of us. I rocked my hips in time with his, and there was no doubt in my mind that no one had ever made love like this before; not with such intensity and...ferocity. He moved with inhuman speed, still angry at his loss of control.

I was aware that we were making a lot of noise, but I couldn't have cared less.

"Gah...I'm so...close." I panted, digging my fingers into his back, and then reaching up to grab a fistful of his thick black hair.

"Fall with me." He whispered. "I want to hear you scream my name."

"Hannibal!" I screamed with all of my lung power. I saw stars behind my eyelids as the pleasure racked through me. Hannibal stiffened above me and I felt his arms shudder in the struggle to hold himself up. We lay like that for an uncountable amount of seconds, before his arms gave way. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, and there was blood in his mouth. How long had he been restraining himself to wait for me?

I held him in my arms, enjoying the new closeness that this moment had given us, and basking in my lover awed gaze. After a while however, his gape troubled me.

"Hannibal? What's wrong?" I stroked his cheek softly. The tears ran down his face freely.

"I can't lose you." He said, flipping us around so that I was straddling his lap. Knowing that neither of us had the energy to do it again, I wondered why. I found out.

He just looked at me, his eyes drinking in every part of my body. He took one of my hands and studied each finger meticulously, as if each one were a prized jewel. Then he ran his own fingers over my face, noticing every detail. He even took time to brush the hair away from my face and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"You won't have to?" It was a question, but he didn't answer. He simply pulled me in for another kiss. It was gentler this time.

We carried on in a similar pattern for the rest of the night.

Hannibal

I had chosen.

There was someone I couldn't live without.

I needed both of them, but one overshadowed the other.

The one I had known all my life.

The one I depended on most.

**I know it's short, but I'm tired and I want to update ASAP. Please tell me if you think I'm doing something wrong, but I'm referring to the storyline NOT my skills as a writer. (And if one more person brings up the technicalities like 'it's a non-co-ed dorm' of even 'university doesn't work that way' then they WILL be ignored. PLEASE FOCUS ON THE STORY. SMALL DETAILS LIKE THAT REALLY ARE INSIGNIFICANT) Reviews please, but no one likes a flame. **_**If you dun't gots nuffin nice to says then dun't say nuffin at alls. **_

**I'll update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

This story is dedicated to Kelly for her support and for sharing my obsession and fandom.

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

Hannibal

Everywhere had been dipped into greyscale in the night air. As I shut the door of my car behind me, I once again noticed the chill in the air, possibly due to the time of year, and the fact that the sun had already set in the sky. Locking the doors, I made my way over to the tennis courts. The main gate was locked, but it didn't take much effort to climb up over the chain link fence.

I tried to land lightly on the balls of my feet, so as to not make any noise. I managed to accomplish this as quietly as I was capable of. I pretended to bend down to tie my laces, and looked around me. As far as I could tell no one was around, apart from the pair waiting ahead of me I the shadows of the sports centre. There was a numb feeling beginning to creep up on me, the way it always did when I was facing my enemies. My body was preparing itself for feeling nothing as I mutilated them. However this time, for the first time, I felt afraid. I feared that I was simply walking to meet my death.

Grutas was waiting for me in court seven, the furthest away from any building and prying eyes. Next to him, my heart lurched as I saw Lady Murasaki tied to the fence beside him. Even though the night air was below freezing, he had dressed her in nothing but a small cotton dress. She was shivering, her hair quaking with the movement.

"Why are you alone?" Grutas demanded. He seemed almost livid that Maia was not with me. I smiled at him as I approached. It was a small smile of acceptance and contentment, which I was now beginning to feel.

"I have come to a decision Herr Grutas, and it is neither one which you so _kindly _offered me. Let Lady Murasaki go free, take me, and then never go near Maia. Once you have killed me you should have no reason to harm her." I explained, straining to keep my voice calm and clear. Grutas struggled to compose himself. He looked away quickly at Lady Murasaki, as did I. When our eyes met, she tried to mouth something to me, but I had turned back to Grutas. He was smiling.

"You are mistaken. As a matter of fact I was counting on it." He pointed behind me. "In fact...I have a present for you."

Maia

_Meanwhile_

I lay in bed until twelve; got up for a few hours before climbing back into bed again. I was fraught with worry. Hannibal had told me nothing about the business between him and Grutas. I was not under the impression that he no longer loved me; that would be highly unlikely considering how many times he had told me. However, I was considering the possibility that he did not want me being part of it. I shrugged under the covers. _Oh well, everyone had their hobbies_.

It was ten to six when there was a knock on the door. I was sat on the end of my bed already in my converses. I was playing with the hem of my long sleeved white t-shirt until it hung loosely over my jeans. Since I was too keyed up to sleep, I was more than able to answer the door.

A figure suddenly threw themselves at me, long black hair flailing. I found myself pinned to the floor, looking up into the eyes of a wild woman. She sat on my stomach her hands around my throat. I opened my mouth to shout out. This was a mistake. Something was shoved roughly into my mouth, a pill of some sort. Slowly, I became to feel my limbs go numb, the sensation sweeping through my body.

"Who...what..." I tried to say, but I was cut off not only by my lack of vigour, but by the gag that she was pressing against my mouth. She then taped it to the side with masking tape. As my thoughts became erratic, all I could think of was _ripping that masking tape will sting like a bitch._

Suddenly, even the gag was not enough to hold back my scream. Through the fog in my brain, I felt the most excruciating pain imaginable. She had taken a long piece of metal, the end of which had been shaped into a point. It was this sharpened point which was now being embedded in my cheek. The blood began to trickle all the way down to my collarbone, pooling against my shirt. I tried desperately to struggle against her, thrashing with as much energy as I could muster, but the drug had already taken full effect. I limply swung my arm out, making light contact with her arm. She returned the favour by cutting deeper into my flesh, then pushing it out again on the other side. She did this again, like the metal was a needle and thread, and my skin was the cloth. But instead of pulling it out the other side, she left it there, weaving in and out of my cheek. Thankfully the drug spread to my face, and I found myself slipping into unconsciousness.

Hannibal

"_You are mistaken. As a matter of fact I was counting on it." He pointed behind me. "In fact...I have a present for you."_

I allowed my eyes to follow his finger. He was pointing to where I had come in, over the chain link fence, behind which was a car. At first sight it seemed parked, but the low rumble of the engine told me it was merely stationary. Grutas must have signalled in some way, as the driver suddenly revved the engine. With a loud crash and a screech of wheels, the car burst through the fence. It pulled to stop only feet from us.

The driver wore a mask so that I could not see their face, but the defined, sharp cheekbones gave them away to be a man. He pulled his gloves further up his arms, pushing them under the sleeves of his black sweater. He could not look at me, or Grutas.

I never took my eyes off of him, as he slinked to the back door of the car. Opening it, a girl fell out of the car. There was a dull thud as she hit the ground. The bag was removed from her head, and her long black curls tumbled out. My eyes opened wider, and my chest heaved as I tried to control my breathing. I glanced wildly from Lady Murasaki, still shivering and terrified, to Grutas. He saw the conflict on my face and smiled evilly. The black-clad henchman grabbed a fistful of Maia's hair, and I choked when I saw her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open ajar. Buried in her left cheek, were two metal rods, and on her right; three. They weaved in and out of her skin leaving exposed pieces of metal. The blood that had trickled down her face had now dried and she was left stained with her own blood. I clenched my teeth. _My fault._

"Well Hannibal, you seem so emotional. This is very unexpected." From his tone, I could tell that this is exactly what he expected. "It is not common for a monster to have feelings. But I stray from the point." He walked over to Maia, holding her up by the arm. The henchmen let go, and under Grutas' silent command, he went to hold up Lady Murasaki in a similar way. They then threw both of them at my feet.

"Hannibal, don't listen to them!" Lady Murasaki sobbed. Grutas kicked her sharply with the point of his shoe. She whimpered, and my stomach lurched.

"Hannibal; we are going to kill one of them, then we will kill you, and then the last one. You must make another decision. Which one will you watch as she dies, and which one will be left to our mercy after she bears witness to your slow and very painful death?" It was obvious Grutas expected an answer quickly.

"You were wrong." I whispered. "You are the monster here." I spat on the ground to show my evident scorn and disgust for him. Grutas was livid. His lip quivered and his face screwed up. He nodded to his henchman.

Maia

My eyes flickered open. I had heard the whole sickened conversation, and now the drugs were wearing off. I searched the scene desperately for Hannibal, and when my eyes locked on with his, I felt safe, even though I felt my own blood crusting against my skin, my open flesh exposed to the cold air. Hannibal swallowed, but apart from that, I saw no emotion from him. I nodded slowly, trying to show him that I understood.

Before I could even move, Grutas's henchman acknowledged the gesture that Grutas had given him, and dropped me immediately. He marched over to Hannibal and swiftly punched him in the stomach. Hannibal groaned and doubled over, but his knees didn't tremble. He stayed standing, his back bent over; his neck arched...his eyes boring into mine.

"Hannibal." I gasped, seeing physical pain in his face for the first time. Grutas noticed that my eyes were open. He grinned evilly.

"Well, it seems I will have to make the decision for you. You will watch _each other _die. Lady Murasaki comes with me." He pulled a revolver out of his back pocket and pointed it at me, signalling for Henchman to do the same.

I never thought that moments like this would really go in slow motion, which was just in books. But it did. Henchman pulled out his own gun from his coat and aimed it at Hannibal's back. I didn't want to take my gaze away from Hannibal's, but instinct took over, so I pressed my face against the ground and hoped it would be quick.

The gunshot rang out.

I felt no physical pain.

Then the agony came.

I was alive, but there had been a gunshot.

Hannibal was dead, so I waited for death to save me.

I heard a clatter as a gun fell to the floor. I dared to look up. Hannibal was standing up straight, walking towards me. I smiled at him, although it hurt. Death had come to me. No, death didn't hurt this much.

I looked behind me, and saw Grutas sprawled across the ground, blood still dripping from the fresh bullet wound in his chest. Henchman lowered his gun, replacing it in his pocket.

I saw Henchman peel off his mask.

"Mr Carther?" I said, confused. I was looking at Loleia's father.

"I'll explain later." He said, helping Lady Murasaki into the car.

Hannibal pulled me to my feet, and held me for a few moments.

"Is it over?" I whispered. Hannibal pulled away from me. His voice was strained.

"Not yet." He said, his eyes tightening.

**THIS IS NOT THE END! THE EXCITING PART IS TO COME! BE NOT DISSAPOINTED! Reviews please, no flames.**


	12. AN

This really is rather important so please read it and the story will continue as normal...so long as my twisted mind doesn't warp it too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as music was a big part of writing this, I thought I'd just give you a few songs that go with the story.

**SOME OF THEM ARE RATHER CRAPPY BUT DON'T **LET** IT PUT YOU OFF THE STORY. SOME SONGS JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD WHILE WRITING**

Overall story themes: ** Eat You Alive **by Limp Biskit/ **Tainted Love** by Marilyn Manson/ **Change The World** by Finger Eleven/ **Come Along** by Titiyo

Chapter 1: **Hysteria **by Muse

Chapter 2: **Another Way To Die **by Jack White and Alicia Keys

Chapter 3: **Hard Rock Hallelujah **by Lordi (don't ask.)

Chapter 4: **Personal Jesus **and **Tainted Love** by Marilyn Manson

Chapter 5: **Inside of You** by Hoobastank

Chapter 6: **Come Along** by Titiyo

Chapter 7: **You Could Be Happy **by Snow Patrol

Chapter 8: **My Plague** by Slipknot

Chapter 9: **Our Truth **by **Lacuna Coil**

Chapter 10: **Our Truth **by **Lacuna Coil**

Chapter 11: **mOBCENE **by Marilyn Manson

Chapter 12: **Sad But True **by Metallica

These are just what I happened to be listening to at the time, whether I like them or not.

Also just a lottle note, if anyone wants a reaaaaaally good lemon to appeare (and I hate to do this I really do) but you'd have to write it, send it to me to let me fit it into the route I want the story to take and then I'll submit it, GIVING YOU ALL THE CREDIT FOR IT!

If not, you'll have to put up with my shoddy half lemon half cheescake kind of lemon. THERE WILL BE MORE LEMONS WHETHER I WRITE THEM OR NOT. THE MORE YOU WRITE, THE MORE I PUT IN!


	13. Chapter 12

[A/N Please excuse mistakes, I have no spellcheck at the moment.]

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

Hannibal

I tried to stay as calm as possible as I tried to pull the metal out of Maia's cheeks. No matter how much I wanted to take her to hospital, it would only cause unnecessary problems, and questions. The Henchman paced the length of our small room in five strides. I still wondered how we had been blessed with the good luck that no one saw him come in with us.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" he asked, his French accent beginning to arise. I frowned slightly.

"Yes. I am a medical student now." I winced at the same time as Maia, as the metal inched out of her cheek. I sighed. _Only four more to go_. Even though I chastised her for it, she kept talking, wanting answers. After a long time, I realised I could not deny her what she deserved.

"Please tell me who you are." She asked defiantly, only stopping because the pain of moving her mouth overcame her desire for answers. Henchman ran his fingers through his hair, obviously disturbed by what he had witnessed.

"My name is Nico Carther. I'm sure Hannibal has told you the story of our first meeting..." he started.

"When you ate my sister." I muttered, pulling out another metal strip. Maia ignored the pain, and reached up to stroke my cheek.

"Shh." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of Nico. "Go on." She bided. Nico nodded and continued.

"I left Lithuania with all of the others, but I was weaker than them. I refused to touch more than a spoonful of Mischa. I'd ripped paper out of your father's books to eat, although they only made me sick." at this he glanced at me worriedly. I sighed, as I dropped the third piece of metal into the tray. The steraliser was decorated with bands of red, where the blood was seeping through it. I watched them swirl, still fascinated by the movements of the blood.

Maia

I watched his face wearily. I knew him well enough to see that his control was slipping quickly. As my time with Hannibal had stretched on, I had begun to see what he was thinking, or at least have a well-educated guess. He was watching my blood swirling in the dish, and was imagining Nico covered in blood, from a wound that my mind could not conjure up. No one even moved. I was waiting for Nico to continue, but Nico was waiting for Hannibal's response.

Hannibal ran a hand through his thick black hair, leaving streaks of red; but his dark eyes not leaving my face. I met his gaze without a hint of fear. Maybe I was going mad as well.

"You think that I shall punish you for ripping pages from my father's books?" he asked, although there was no real questioning in his voice, it was more of a statement.

"No. You shall punish me the way you punished Herr Kolnas, Grutas and all of the others. But if you want to get to the last one, you're going to need my help." he said, as he stopped pacing.

"I need no such thing." spat Hannibal, pulling more metal from my face. This time he tugged too hard and the sharpened edges cut through my flesh like butter. I hissed at the pain. Hannibal whispered apologies into my ear and stroked my sweaty forehead with his leather-gloved hand. He carried on with his task in a much gentler fashion.

"But you do not even know his name!" shouted Nico. Hannibal and I instantly shushed him. We did not need any ear-wigs at this moment in time.

"That is my problem and not yours." Hannibal whispered, now more aware of the fact that there were people in rooms above, below and either side of us. I started to worry about the direction that the conversation was taking. Hannibal gestured towards my face, and held up my scratched palms with his feather-light touch. To my enflamed skin, his cool skin was a blessing. "You have already caused quite enough damage." He tenderly kissed each of my fingers before replacing them on my lap, and continued with his task, easing the last piece of metal out of my skin.

"You shouldn't turn away decent information. It could be helpful to us." I murmured, but loud enough for them both to hear. Nico's eyes widened, but Hannibal through his tools down angrily. The sound of the metal crashing to the floor echoed around the room, lasting amost as long as the icy silence. The blood that had been collecting in the tray had splattered up my knees and somehow managed to make it up to Hannibal's neck. Nico was the first to speak.

"You mean, she knows? Everything?" he hissed, pointing at me, altough it was blatently obvious it was me he was refering to. Hannibal was taking longer to calm down. He spun around to face him.

"Yes she knows everything. There is not a single thing that I have kept from her."

"And you're willing to let her get involved in all of this? More so than she already is?" Nico asked, still reeling.

"That is where you are wrong." Hannibal replied, turning to talk to me. He crouched dwon to my level and looked me in the eyes, the way you would a small child. "I am not letting you get hurt again." He stroked my ruined cheeks with one gloved thumb. "This...this is because of me, and of what I am. I am not willing to let you suffer." At this, I clasped his hands in mine.

"Dying would be more tolerable than have you killed while I sit here doing nothing." I knew my tone was more furious than I meant it to be, but in that moment I had zero control over that sort of thing.

"You would not be doing nothing." he tried to argue, but his voice betrayed him. Nico cut in.

"He's right." he said stepping closer. "Grutas has...had many friends, and they know that I helped you. They could be coming for my daughter...for Loleia. I need you to stay by her side; keep watch over her. In return for this small favor, I will tell you everything you need to know, and in doing so repay my debt."

"Fine." snapped Hannibal, all traces of his standard gentlemanly behaviour gone. "But if anything happens to Maia, I will hold you responsible, and you shall know the full extent of my mercy." he pushed Nico out of the doorway. "Now leave us." The door slammed shut and we were alone.

Hannibal just stood with his back to me, barely breathing. I wanted to call out to him, but I didn't trust my voice just yet. He was probably torturing himself. The cuts on my feet were still sore, so I tried a few experimental exertions of pressure. The pain wasn't too bad; I had suffered worse. The palms of my hands were still bleeding, so I used my fingertips to push myself up and out of the chair. As soon as my body weight was resting solely on my wounded feet, I cried out with the pain that seared through my feet up to my calves. I fell to the floor, but never got there. Hannibal caught me and placed me back in the chair, his hands welding mine to the arm rests. He then collapsed onto his knees, resting his head on mine.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, the pain in his voice was evident. "I should have never let you into my world."

"Don't apologise. If I'd never met you...I'd have never known how empty I was."

Hannibal

The notion was ridiculous. She had never been empty. She was a whole person, perfect in everyway a human being can possibly _be_ perfect. Well, to me at least. My mouth was dry of words and my head was deviod of comfort. I couldn't keep her, not after this. At this realization my entire body felt weak. My hands dropped to my sides, and for the first time ever, I felt almost vulnerable. I felt her hands on the sides of my face, lifting my head, willing me to look at her. Even though I tried not to, I still saw the deep, red welts in her face through my periferal vision.

"Am I really that hideous?" she asked, trying to joke, but I could hear the serious wonder in her tone. I brought my eyes to hers. They were the same eyes, the same lips...the same Maia.

"No, you're not hideous." I whispered kissing each of her ruined cheeks and then her lips. I wracked my brain for a place I could touch her that wouldn't be sore. I settled for her hips that, thanks to the thickness of her jeans, seemed to have gone uncathed, at least to an extent. Her lips moved in exactly the same way as they had done before. I felt the familiar way she ran her fingers through my hair. It was as if nothing had changed her, not even the terrible things she had been subjected to recently. She'd had metal weaving in and out of her cheeks! It was almost ironic how these things work out.

She started to wince as I moved more vigurously, more deperatly. Only in the sense that I needed to make sure that she was here, that she hadn't run off. She ignore the pain and clutched me to her, until my lips parted from her completlely. She moaned at the loss on contact an moved her lips to my jaw, placing small kisses on evey inch of skin that was available. When I felt her fingers moving to undo my jeans, I pulled away.

"I would only hurt you." I sighed, not looking at her, for I knew that as soon as I saw her wounds, I would be reminded that I already had.

Maia

He was right, of course. It would hurt me. As much as I hated to admit it, when I said that every inch of me was sore, I really did mean _every _inch. Not to mention I couldn't help but feel that I wanted to cover every visibly injured part of me so that it wouldn't hurt him. Being naked in front of him while feeling this way was not the best idea.

When he picked me up in his arms and lay me gently on the bed, I pulled him down beside me. He kicked off his shoes and peeled his jumper away, then held me against his warm body. We were so close that I could feel the rise and fall of his chest which after a long time, sent me off to sleep.

**It may be shorter, it may be longer, I really dont know, as my computer crashed and EVERYTHING had to be replaced, which means I'm using OpenOffice which has no word count and no spellcheck so please be patient. I've tried my best. REVIEWS please, but if its a flame, I really don't care much for what you have to say. ITS A FRIGGING HOBBY!**


	14. Chapter 13

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

Hannibal

I opened the door slowly so as not to startle her. The room was brightly lit, thanks to the dangling chandelier, and it highlighted the soft gold coverlet of the king-size bed. It was on this bed that Lady Murasaki was curled up asleep. I had tended to her wounds soon after Maia's, and pumped her full of sleeping pills. This was best, as she had been sent into several fits of hysteria. Her long black hair was splayed like a fan across her pale shoulders, her face pained, even in sleep.

As I sat in the chair by her side, I waited for her to wake up, my eyes wandering around the room to try to prevent boredom from setting in. The walls were high and covered in a thick material that made the room seem to be soundproof. _Perfect._ I averted my gaze to the swirls high above me on the ceiling, finding patterns that were not really there. When I looked down again, Lady Murasaki's eyelids were fluttering.

I felt a hand stroke my cheek. Reaching up, I caught her hand in mine, holding it tightly.

"Hannibal." she croaked, her voice no more than a weak murmur. "I've missed you so much."

"I know Aunt. It's been so long. What are you doing here?" I asked, never letting go of her. Pain crossed her face instantly, so I leaned in closer, my face inches from hers. "What happened to you?"

She took a deep breath as she started.

"I was simply sitting on my porch, back in Paris. I think I was...reading." her face lit up slightly. "Your letter. I must meet this Maia. I want to meet my future niece." Before I could correct her, she continued. "Suddenly there was a loud bang...a gunshot I think. There was a most horrendous pain in my leg and I think I passed out. The next thing I know, I'm in a room. A very dark room. Grutas was there. He has these eyes...eyes like a wolf." she curled up tighter than ever and covered her face with a shaking hand.

"My dear aunt, what has that cretin done to you?" I muttered, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

Maia

I stood in the hallway of the hotel, the hood of my jacket up, my hair curled around my cheeks to hide my scars. I knew that I must have looked suspicious and shifty, but I wasn't ready to see people's horrified reaction to my face. Along with the strain of most recent events, I'm sure that would be my undoing. Leaning against the wall, the mirror on the opposite side of the hall showed me my reflection; one leg crossed over the other, arms folded loosely, ready to hide my face. Slowly, I reached up and pushed the hem of my hood away. The light instantly splashed onto my face, chasing the comfortable shadows away.

My face had changed all traces of childhood that my face once held; vanished. My lips were fuller, still slightly swollen. My eyes seemed darker, larger and were outlined with light purple bruises, as delicate as powder. I stared at the angry, jagged scars that were now my most dominant feature. I stroked my cheeks gently, feeling the new surface. It was rough and...Crusty. I took one broken breath as I resolved not to cry. Not here. For the first time since I had met Hannibal, I felt scared. Really and truly scared. Not just scared for Hannibal, and now Loleia, Nico and Lady Murasaki. For once I was actually frightened for my own life.

I had never fully grasped the danger that being with Hannibal would put me in. I tried so hard not to dwell on that fact. Loving Hannibal was now the only thing that kept me alive, even if it was the thing that would inevitably kill me.

A member of staff at the hotel, a maid or something, strode past me, eyeing my scuffed trainers and jeans with evident disgust. I pulled my hood down further, until she could no longer see me. Only when I heard her footsteps disappearing down the hall did I resurface and regain my sight.

Lady Murasaki's door opened and Hannibal came out, his face grave. He saw my expression and immediately encased me in his arms. Equally, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my face into his chest, even though the pain was astronomical.

"I would like for you to meet her." he murmured, not allowing any emotion to escape into his voice. I began to shake all over and my resolve to cry seemed to be disappearing rapidly.

"No." I whispered fearfully. Looking up into his face, which was still an emotionless mask, I gave in to my panic. "No. Not looking like this." Setting one of my hands free from his grasp I pointed to my face, being careful not to put too much pressure on the wounds. Hannibal's mask cracked. He kissed each of my cheeks, leaving them stinging in more ways than one.

"She'll understand." he said. Then, pushing my hood down, he lead me into the room.

Lady Murasaki

My vision was impaired. Everything was blurred to me, and all I could really see were shapes and shadows, only little colour and texture. Maybe because of this, I could hear everything perfectly. So when I heard the soft padding of female footsteps, followed by Hannibal's, I knew instantly that he had brought her to see me. Hannibal's polite cough followed shortly after the door clicked shut. I rolled over in the bed and opened my eyes, scrutinizing every detail that I could make out. She was tall, but not freakishly, at least three inches shorter than Hannibal. Her hair was long, black and shamelessly curly, poking out from the sides of her hood. She was dressed all in black, but maybe that was my eyes. She seemed to whither under my gaze. Immediately I smiled at her, to calm her, but she shrunk into Hannibal's side.

"It's okay." he whispered to her. "Grutas sprayed her with gas to knock her unconscious, and her eyesight is still suffering from the attack." This seemed to calm her more than anything I could have done. I reached out a hand to her.

"Please sit down" I said, gesturing to the chair in which Hannibal had sat earlier. She sat down tentatively, fingers still interlinked with Hannibal's, who stood behind her protectively. I never knew a pause in conversation to be so awkward.

"Hannibal has told me so much about you." she said, quietly. I smiled. At least she was trying to make an effort, which is more than can be said for me. Taking a deep breath, I reinstated my efforts.

"Good things, I hope." I croaked, my throat drying up. She nodded; a slight bob of her head. Hannibal leaned in towards me, holding a glass of water. I let my eyes graze over it, barely noticing its existence, before weakly waving it away from me. He set it back down on the table with a small clunk, and then returned to Maia's side. All the while I watched. There was something about this girl that I did not trust. Although she was nice enough, she would unwittingly be the fall of Hannibal.

**It's not nearly as long as I had hoped, but I wanted to update and this appeared to be a natural break. Maybe I'm just lazy...yeah, I'm just lazy. But if I was to go on to the next bit, I'd have to carry on for ages and I wouldn't update for several days. This is quicker.**


	15. Chapter 14

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

Maia

When we left the hotel we left in silence, although Hannibal kept one arm around my waist, securing me to his side, and as we sat in the car he turned the music up slightly too loud for conversation. Somehow through the iciness I could tell that there was something he wanted to say to me, something very important, but I had no idea what. I wracked my mind to find any trace of problem, but I was thoroughly empty of ideas. We swerved rapidly around a corner and my stomach lurched. What if he had seen me next to his aunt and realised that I was not meant to be part of his life, or perhaps he just realized that I was responsible for his aunt. A million thoughts of a very similar sort ran through my head, and the silence did nothing to reassure me.

When we stopped out in the student parking lot outside of our building, he was still the perfect gentleman, opening the door on my side, and taking my hand. As he opened the door of our room to me, I could not look at him, no matter how much my eyes were naturally drawn to him. I heard the door click shut and my breathing hitched, as if such a simple sound could scare me. _Stay calm, just act like there's nothing wrong. _I plonked myself down on my bed and waited for him to speak. My hood was still up guarding my face, and all I could see was darkness, but in my mind I could only imagine his face when he told me he no longer wanted me.

With these thoughts fresh in my mind, it was only natural that I flinched away when I felt his fingertips stroke my cheek as he pushed my hood down.

"Don't touch me." I whispered. "Not if you don't want to." I was shaking all over as his hand continued to gently caress my ruined face. His thumb traced my bottom lip and I was sure he could feel them tremble.

"What is it?" he asked, trying desperately to catch my eyes. I gave up the fight with my eyes and let them go to his face. He was confused, and obviously very upset. The worry in his face was evident. Instead of replying I sobbed lightly, letting two tears drip down my face.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I gave in to the tears and buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his smell; must and blood.

"Maia, please." He begged. "Please don't cry. I don't care about your scars. I love you." I stopped crying immediately. What did he say?

"You think...wait, what?" was my less than eloquent reply.

"Is that not why you do not want me touching you? Because you think you are...not the same." I could see that he was struggling to find words that would not hurt my feelings.

"What? No! God, no!" I nearly shouted. "You think that...no! That's not it at all." The words fell out of my mouth at a nearly incoherent speed. He seemed to see through me.

"Maia..."

"Ok, so maybe that's part of it, but...that's not the most important thing right now."

"Then what is?" he said, kneeling in front of me. I crossed by legs and rubbed my knees anxiously, the scratched on my palms screaming in protest. Hannibal grasped my hands to stop me. I sighed.

"How can you look at me when you know that this is my entire fault?" I said, looking away. "How can you say you love me when...when it's my fault that you were forced to choose between your aunt and me. I just don't see how you can still believe that we belong to the same worl..." his lips pressed against mine mid-sentence. One of his hands moved up my knees to rest on my thigh, the other knotted itself in my hair. I pulled away, gasping for breath, but Hannibal moved down to my jaw, then my neck. He slipped my jacket off and started to kiss the crook of my neck, my chest, and my shoulders.

"Stop." I whispered. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"That is where you are mistaken." He murmured against my skin, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers down my spine. "I have to prove to you that I still love, adore and worship you, as you have come under the ridiculous misconception that I do not. You are still Maia, and no matter what you do, or who you become, as long as you want me I will follow you anywhere. To be by your side, to protect and love you has become my sole reason for living. You have become such a part of me that I am now more Maia than Hannibal. I'll stand up with you forever, and never let you fall. I love you." He moved away from my skin and looked into my eyes, his burning with sincerity and unfathomable emotion. The depths that I saw in his soul triumphed over that of the deepest ocean..._oh God I sound like a romance novelist. I need some manga and I need it soon._

There were so many things I _could_ have said. I _could _have said that he meant all that to me and more, that there was no part of me that did not belong to him. Instead, all I managed was a slightly croaky "Oh".

Hannibal

"Oh". She murmured, looking slightly shell-shocked.

"So don't ever tell me that I don't want you." I said, a smile playing on the corner of my lips. Maia was still overwhelmed from my confession.

"You have dimples when you smile like that." She said, placing a hand on my cheek, which I automatically leaned into, closing my eyes. "It suits you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I left Maia asleep in my bed, and although I ached to join her again, there was something I had to do. She was so beautiful when she slept, all traces of worry and pain gone. She looked like the Maia I first met, carefree and easygoing. Once this was all over, I knew she would learn to be comfortable again. With one last agonizing glance of need, I shut the door behind me with a light click.

Nico was waiting for me, as I had expected. He paced the room like a frightened rabbit...no, a rabbit was too innocent a creature to be compared to the man in front of me. He was like a pig waiting for the slaughter, eyes frantically searching the room for the farmer with the shotgun...or the knife... I shook my head. It was too important a time to imagine the demise of my enemy.

"Where have you been?" he demanded the instant I shut the motel room door behind me. I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath and then lazily rolled my head up to meet his gaze.

"I was, of course, with Maia. I apologise for not leaving you with an address or phone number with which to contact me, but I thought that it was best I leave you with no evidence of our acquaintance. Please forgive me for leaving you in this state." I illustrated my disgust with a wave of my hand. The room that I was generously paying for Nico to stay in was gray and dingy, with every surface covered in a light coating of dust. I swept my arched finger across the wardrobe, then inspecting the tip carefully.

"It had been two days since we killed Grutas. Please tell me you at least found a place to hide the body." He said angrily

"Of course I have, do you think I am a fool? The body had been care of and you need concern yourself with it no longer." I sat down in one of the chairs that the motel provided, and bid him to sit opposite me. He complied with a wary expression. "I shall make a deal with you. If you tell me what you know, and promise to protect Maia's identity, then I shall spare your life. If you do not then...well, I'm sure you have heard the stories."

"Stories?" Nico asked with a slight gulp. "Of which stories do you speak?" I smiled at him, the way a hunter smiled at his prey, or maybe the way an adult would speak to a young child, perhaps a mixture of the two.

"A man in Connecticut was torn limb from limb; one in Italy was hung from a building by his own intestines, and of course more recently, a man dressed in a zombie costume was attacked right near the campus, before dying mysteriously in his hospital bed."

"That was you?!" Nico murmured, as if this was some great shock to him.

"You see Nico Carther, I can kill you so brutally that the witnesses will know the smell of your blood better than the scent of their own children, or I can make you die quickly and quietly, but certainly not painlessly."

I saw the fear in his eyes, and I relished in it. "So what will it be Nico? Help me to kill your associates, or die?" Nico looked at me with wide-eyed shock.

"And what of my daughter, what of Loleia?" he said, his voice shaking. I considered this for only a moment.

"So long as you have told her nothing, then I can guarantee her safety, as a personal friend of Maia. But to you I'm afraid I cannot extend that courtesy.".....

The ride home was invigorating, almost vitalizing. Perhaps it was the excitement as I saw my enemies dropping like flies. They knew what was happening to their friends, but they did not know when their turn was. They sat in fear waiting for their death, and it was only fair that I deliver it to them, lest they go mad with terror.

**This has got to be my quickest update ever, as in ever ever. Thanks for the reviews; they mean the absolute world to me. The more you review, the more I feel the need to write ******** you are my inspiration! I quite like how this chapter just rounds off the ends, in my mind anyway. To me, this is a reminder that Hannibal, although insanely in love with Maia, has almost gone mad with bloodlust and want of revenge. It's only Maia that keeps him human. She is battling with her inner conflicts and of course her scars. And Nico is just about cacking his pants because he's so scared of Hannibal. This is a fun story to write.**

**IF YOU WANT A GOOD LEMON IN THIS STORY THEN WRITE ONE AND SEND IT TO ME. **_**ALL CREDIT WILL GO TO YOU!**_


	16. Chapter 15

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lecter

Maia

When I woke up, my first action was to reach out for Hannibal with one hand, my fingers spread out, searching for the warm softness of his skin. My fingertips found nothing. Confused, I forced my eyes open and willed my head to lift from the comfort of my pillow. He was not there. My head lolled lazily to the side, allowing me to see the clock on my bedside table. It was six o'clock in the morning. What could have been so important that he would leave so ridiculously early in the morning? My eyes widened, I could think of only one thing.

- - - - - - -

"Loleia?" I gasped into the phone.

"Maia? Why are you calling _so _early? Is something wrong?" she garbled into the phone, yawning.

"No...yes. Well, I think there might be." I said.

"What on earth are you talking about? You're making about as much sense as a kitten on coffee." She replied in a Texas twang. Even through her joking I could pick out the real worry in her voice. "Hang on; aren't you supposed to be sick or something? You're not just trying to skive off are you?"

"Never mind that." I said, hoping she would drop my poor excuse for missing class until I could explain my scars. "Has anything...happened over there recently?"

"Well, Dad called yesterday and says he's gone on a business trip. Seriously, as restaurant owner on a business trip? What's he gonna do, have a board meeting about the price of vegetables? I don't _think _so. Mom says it's his mid-life crisis, but whatever..." she rambled on for a good five or ten minutes, and I was just happy to listen, relieved that nothing was wrong. I blanked out and just let her talk, until I noticed suspicion in her voice. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason...just a bad dream." I replied, satisfied that Loleia was fine, until another thought entered my head. "So when's your dad coming home anyway?"

"He said he'd be home in two days tops."

"OK."

"Are you coming to class today?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow."

I flipped my phone down and threw it roughly in the direction of the table, not caring where it clattered. I sat back on Hannibal's bed and wrapped myself in his covers, which was a poor substitute for his arms, but it was better than nothing. I closed my eyes and waited for either sleep or Hannibal to come to me.

Hannibal

"Listen to me. You really need my help." Niko implored. I tapped my fingers agitatedly on the desktop.

"And what makes you think that?"

"How many men have you found?"He asked, finally sitting down and finding some resolution of calm. We were still in the motel room; the walls of which were thicker than my building at the university.

"Kolnas and Dortlich. I killed Kolnas with his own meat knife and I had...shall we say a barbeque with Dortlich."

"But there are more."

"Only one."

"Who?"

"Grentz." My eyes darkened. With Grutas out of the way, it was now him who I hated most.

"No, there are more." Niko said with reverence, leaning in to me.

"Never." I breathed heavily. "I know their names. The others either died out in the snow, or were killed on the crossing to America."

"No." He repeated.

"Tell me their names." I said through clenched teeth.

"Zigmas Milko, Petras Kolnas, and Kazys Porvik, the one we called Pot Watcher." I could physically feel my eyes glistening. I was so sure that I had found them. Were we surrounded? "You need my help if you are going to find them. I not only have their names, I have their addresses, their jobs and of course, their trust. To them I am in exactly the same position, but of course...it is only your love for Maia and your need for their deaths that has kept me alive this far." I could not argue with his logic, it was true. While Maia wanted him alive I could do him no harm. He knew that I knew this. "Now that we are one the same page, I suggest that we start with Kolnas."

"I killed Kolnas." I murmured.

"No. You killed Petras Kleber, the man who he paid handsome sums to pretend to be him; of course this man was unaware of what danger he was in." He said with a smile.

"I want to get to Grentz. Without him the others are nothing."

"You are right, but Grentz keeps them nearby to do his bidding. We can find them all together, but if you kill Grentz, they will scatter like ashes in the wind and you will have no hope of finding them again."

"How do we get to Kolnas?"

"He owns a chain of restaurants, Le Fevre' Rouge. He is more likely to be found in his home, La Rue Julienne in Paris. If we go there, I can speak with him and convince to meet me for dinner at a hotel room, where you can kill him. Then we move swiftly through to Pot Watcher, Milko, and finally Grentz, in Canada.

"How can I trust you?"

"How can I trust you?" he retorted. We glared at eachother, before simultaneously standing up. We said short goodbyes before I swiftly existed the room, locking it behind me.

The car journey home was tense, even though I was alone. My thoughts trailed through the forgotten faces of newly discovered enemies. While I was of course concerned with the safety of Maia, the bloodlust overcame me completely. The hunger I always felt for the taste of enemy flesh on my lips was enhanced, fresh and strong. I could see their faces behind my eyelids, I wanted to rip their throats out and scratch the word Mischa into their skin. All I could think about was them, the taste of their blood. Even if I had managed to keep the monster side of me at bay up to now, it was time to release it once more.

-------

Grentz sat back in his chair, watching the snow fall past his window, high in the Canadian countryside. He sipped at his whisky, frowning. Milko sat opposite him, watching his face intently.

"So, Nico has betrayed us." Grentz murmured, half to Milko, and half to himself.

"I say we skin the bastard." Milko spat.

"Who has he told?"

"Some chump called Lecter."

"Hannibal Lecter."

"You know him."

"Of course. We had dinner with his sister"

"First...bring me her head in a Tupperware pot."

**Ah suspense! Whose head is he talking about? The obvious....or someone else...ooooh! I've been reading over this and decided that the story needed to pick up the pace, so that is what I am doing. Nothing but action in EVERY chapter from now on!**


	17. Chapter 16

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

**Sorry, I need a little, Hannibal-Maia time. I just suffered a crisis and need some reassurance; I guess this proves how pathetic I am right? It's easy to write for Maia when I'm feeling the same things.**

Maia

_We stood in an empty dark abyss, which seemed to be endless. Hannibal stood in front of me, looking as he had done when we first met. All the warmth and compassion had gone from his face, and he'd returned to the cold, emotionless man I'd seen that first day. He wasn't my Hannibal._

"_What do you want?" he asked, his voice giving nothing away._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. He turned his head away from me, the exquisiteness of his strong profile still managed to take my breath away._

"_You need to leave. Maia will be here soon." He said. Before I could ask, a figure began to strut towards us, and joined Hannibal, who put his arm around and, pulling her close. I gasped as I saw who she was. It was me, but a more perfect version. My hair had been returned to its former golden-blonde curls. My cheeks were cream and roses, without a single hint of a scar, and I was wearing the skimpiest deep blue dress, the one I had worn to my high school prom. But this other version of me, she held herself proudly, with her head up high, chin sticking in the air. I then saw the 'me' that was witness to all of this, how I was now. Dressed all in black, baggy clothes, black stringy hair that had lost all of its life and more disturbing yet...how my arms were wrapped around myself as if I were trying to hold myself together, lest I fall apart._

_Hannibal looked at her, me...Maia. All the love and warmth returned to his face and his eyes. He placed a gentle finger on her chin, and pulled her face towards his. The kiss was gentle at first, but then it became more passionate. Her hands came up to wind her fingers in her hair, twisting fistfuls of it ardently. It hurt to look, by my eyes were fixed on the scene. When they finally stopped, they turned to me almost smugly._

"_This is Maia, not you. This is the girl I fell in love with, not you." He leaned in closer to me, as if to kiss me. He brushed his mouth against my cheek, avoiding the scars. He whispered in my ear. "You are completely unlovable."_

_Then they walked off, arm in arm, the perfect couple, radiating happiness and love._

_An empty, dry ache started to build in my chest. The sheer desperation that I felt was inexplicable. I wanted to run after him and plead with him...to what? To love me again? Who could love me? Who could ever want someone so unlovable...?_

"_Hannibal." I whispered breathlessly. "Hannibal, please...please."_

"_Unlovable." Their voices echoed. "Never be loved."_

_Soon the words faded away into the nonsense of dreams, and I gladly fell into the warmth of reality..._

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I sat up in bed and wrapped my arms around my stomach. Even now the pain of the memory was all too real, and it was ripping me apart.

"Unlovable."I whispered, rocking myself, running a distressed hand through my hair. There was a stirring next to me.

"Maia? Did you say something?" he murmured, softly caressing my back with the back of his hand, _unlovable_. I turned my head to look at him, his thick brown hair ruffled by sleep, his maroon eyes watching me dozily.

"I love you." I whispered. _Unlovable._

He smiled lazily with one corner of his mouth, moving his hand to my face, leaning up to kiss me, his lips were so soft and loving..._unlovable_. He then gently guided my head to rest on his chest, showering kisses on my hands, arms, shoulders, and neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my back resting on his stomach.

"Go to sleep my angel." He murmured, soon falling asleep again.

"But you never said it back." I said under my breath. _Unlovable, unlovable, unlovable. The words rang in my ears until morning._

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Milko waited outside Hannibal and Maia's door, his ear pressed against the door intently. He ached to rush in and just skin them alive, but he'd had enough trouble getting past that oaf of a night guard. Besides, Grentz would be very displeased with him if he did not obey his orders; observation and surveillance. And he had another errand to attend to.

Pulling himself upright again, he wrapped his coat around him, patting the pocket to make sure that his gun was still in place. Being careful not to make too much noise, he slipped quietly away.

Hannibal

Morning came slowly, the sunlight peeking in through the curtains, streaks of yellow and pink splashed into my eyes, waking me. I sat up, running a hand through my hair sluggishly. Glancing at the clock told me that it was gone eight. How strange. It was not at all like me to wake up this late. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of my aching neck. Maia's absence was the first thing I noticed, and it disturbed me. I hated it when she did this. It meant that something was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. At least she was out of the room, even if it meant that I wasn't with her.

Standing up, somewhat groggily, I made my way into the bathroom and ran myself a glass of water. Drinking about a third of the contents, I hastily tipped the rest down the sink. My mind was on other things.

An hour later I was washed, dressed and waiting for Maia to come back. I had toyed with the idea of going out and looking for her, but was reluctant in case she came back. Time went by so slowly I was in danger of becoming insane with the complete frustration of not knowing where she was. _So this is what it feels like to be possessive of someone. _I was at on the edge of her bed, thumbing through a project book I was supposed to be working on, taking no notice. I'd tried to ring her, but her phone was off...just as I was thinking this, the familiar buzzing in my pocket shocked me into reality. Pulling out my phone, I snapped it open and saw that it was Nico calling me.

"What?" I spat into the phone in my irritation.

"There's something very wrong." He said, fumbling with something in the background. "Listen to this message that was left on my machine." There was a quiet click and a machine began to whir. My stomach churned as I realised that I recognised the voice that had begun to speak.

"My associate has been very rude; to take something so precious from you without even saying hello. For this I apologize, but for what is about to follow I do not. Too often you've you played mind games with your victims, now it is my turn. Come to the docks, near San Barbera'. If you cannot guess correctly who we have taken, then we shall kill you all. If you guess correctly one will be spared. Eight o'clock tonight."

I had frozen solid. Nico's voice was distantly calling for me on the other end of the phone, but I had dropped it. There was a light bump as it hit the floor. I must have bitten my tongue because I could already taste blood.

- - - - - -At the docks- - - - - - - -

"Couldn't you have brought a thicker coat? It's freezing out here." We'd only been out there half an hour, but he was already complaining. What he was annoyed about this time was the fact that I was dressed only in dark jeans, thin black jumper and thin leather jacket, with a high collar.

"This could become ugly, and a thick coat would only get in the way." I pulled the knife out of the collar behind my neck, just enough for him to see the handle. I did not look at him, but I knew what he could see, the fluorescent light of the docks glinting off of the silver gilt handle. Imagining the look on his face made me smile. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the bloodlust began to rise in my throat, and a sense of anticipation settled in my stomach.

"What good is a knife going to do? I myself carry a colt 45." He boasted, trying to cover up his terror.

It was only seven forty. I took in my surroundings. The docks were, essentially a long canal, filled with green water leading out to an ocean that was shadowed by evil looking clouds. Not a patch of anything natural could be seen. Although it was not late, the winter sun had already set. And through the mist and smoke, two figures appeared, like heroes swaggering as they return home from an amazing voyage. Ironic.

Grentz and Milko stood side by side opposite us.

"Good evening gentlemen." Said Grentz, Milko on his left, simply grinning.

"Where is my daughter?" Nico spat.

"Where is Maia?" I demanded in the same instance.

"No. Allow me to answer his question." Grentz replied, gesturing to Milko, who disappeared. There was an opening and slamming of a car door. When he returned he was dragging a girl by her hair, although her features were obscured by the mist. Her sobs could be heard clearly over the sickening lapping of the water. Milko kicked the girl to the floor. Loleia rolled, sobbing, half-naked and bruised at Nico's feet.

**FINALLY it's finished. This took so much longer than the others. I didn't want to leave on a cliff-hanger at only 1,600 words, but otherwise it would take me another month to update. I have the other half nearly finished so I won't be as long next time. Reviews please. The next chapter is the climax of the whole story, and the aftermath is pretty cool as well.**


	18. Chapter 17

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

**Sorry, I've been on a long holiday and have only just got my act together. I'm sorry! I've been meaning to write again for a couple of days. So here you go...**

Narrator

"What have you done to her?" Nico cried, crouching down next to his daughter, who lay on her side, curled up in a black and blue ball, fingers clutching at the gravel.

"Nothing that you do not deserve." Said Grentz, his gaze never wavering from Hannibal, who easily returned his stare with cold emotionless eyes. Hannibal cocked his head slightly and smiled at him with one corner of his mouth, obviously amused. "You look entertained Hannibal. Surely you must feel anger at what we have done to your little slut's best friend?" Grentz mused, eagerly waiting to hear the words he dreamed of. Hannibal of course, remained silent.

He was momentarily distracted by Loleia, whimpering as Loleia just started to stir.

"Dad?" she whispered through swollen lips. "Is it over yet?"

"No" Hannibal said.

"Yes" Replied Nico in exactly the same instant.

"Could we please stay on the subject gentleman? Pleasantries bore me. I came here to be entertained, and yet I find myself nearly asleep!" Grentz said through gritted teeth, trying to put on a show of civility.

"In other words, if you dumb bastards could keep your mouths shut for five f***ing minutes, then maybe we could get down to business." **[I don't swear]** Spat Milko, obviously not interested in keeping up appearances.

Hannibal's face did not even twitch, although his mind was whirring. His eyes did not flicker, for he was assessing the area through his peripherals, noting even the stance of his opponents, the slight bulge in their coat pockets. His nose and ears where taking in any extra information that could help him. The air was thin and the air stung the back of his neck with a dire smell of rotting fish and sea salt, and human sweat. He could even smell the metallic scent of Loleia's blood mixed with the drug they had given her.

It suddenly struck him that he had not thought of Maia once, which was uncharacteristic of him. He pushed her out of his mind, trying not to picture her scarred face which twisted his stomach with guilt, and clouded his judgement; a dangerous thing when faced with such enemies.

Grentz nodded at Milko, signalling towards Nico with his head. "We start with this one. The traitor left us to rot in Nuremberg and then comes running to our greatest enemy for help, and for what? To save the skin of the bastard child."

Milko grinned vindictively and slowly made his way over to Nico who looked up at him with empty eyes. Milko pulled out a gun from his slacks, and aimed it at Nico. "Up." Giving Loleia one reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, he got to his feet. He gave Hannibal once small nod, barely noticeable, but Hannibal noticed. Milko waited for him to be fully on his feet before hitting him with the barrel of his gun. Blood trickled down his lip and his head snapped back. Loleia, now fully conscious tried, unsuccessfully to suppress a whimper. As Nico sunk to his knees, Milko glared at Loleia.

"You'll pay for your insolence." He growled, raising his hand.

Within a heartbeat of his hand making contact with Loleia's cheek, a low loud rumble filled the stagnant air with its roaring. All eyes were on the chain link fence, in between the warehouses. Two car headlights could be seen getting impossibly close. With a crash, the fence swung away as if it were paper, landing just inches from the group. The black car barely swerved, before it screeched to a stop in between Grutas and the rest of the group. The car door swung open and Maia stepped out of the car, along with a gun, which was pointed at Grutas's head.

"What in the name of..." Milko started, but was silenced as Maia pulled another gun out with her other hand, aiming it as the space between Milko's eyes. No one dared move. The torpid air was silent, other than the heavy breathing of all but Hannibal and Maia. Maia tore her shielded eyes away from Milko and turned to Hannibal, and for the first time, shock passed through Hannibal's system. Her scars were barely visible; thin red streaks hidden behind some kind of makeup or latex. Her black clad body shone against her headlights, making her silhouette glimmer. She was, in one word, stunning. But Hannibal saw something in her face that he had not seen there before. The soft and gentle kindness and understanding had been replaced by coldness and mistrust, the adoring love she had proclaimed for him, hidden by a mask of solidarity. His own mask cracked, showing the pain that he was now beginning to feel, the pain that burned in the memory of seeing her scarred face for the first time.

"Oh well now this is a situation isn't it," said Grentz, bringing Maia's attention back to him, as he pulled his gun to aim at Hannibal. "I shoot him, so you shoot me, and then Milko shoots you. How does this resolve anything?" Making a show of it, he slowly laid his gun inside of his pocket, nodding slowly. "I want to talk" he grinned.

Maia's head whipped back to Hannibal, who nodded once at her, signalling for her to put her gun down. Slowly, she let her hand drop to her side. Grentz smirked evilly.

"That was a mistake." He said. A shot rang out loudly, rumbling in the ears of all. Hannibal turned just in time to see Nico fall, blood gushing from a wound in the back of his head, his eyes already glazed over. Loleia screamed, holding her father's face, shaking it roughly in desperation. Maia dropped her gun, and as it clattered to the ground, she bent down over Nico, fetidly attempting to find any signs of life, but the blood had crept through his ruined brain and out of his mouth, into his nose, until soon the three crouched in a pool of blood. Hannibal remained still, not taking his gaze away from Milko, who lowered his gun, smirking at his kill.

"I am sorry Hannibal. But you know better than most that sometimes you need to play dirty."

"What do you want?" Hannibal said, his hands aching to form fists, to rip the flesh from Grutas's stinking face, to tear him apart.

"What I want it simple." Grutas stopped smiling instantly, his face becoming set and serious. "I want your little girlfriend, and then I want you to leave me in peace until the day that I die."

"And why should I let you do that?"

"Because if you try to stop me, I will force your heads together and use one bullet to finish you both off. And _when _I have taken your girl, if you try to come after me I will know, and she will be dead and rotting in the ground before you come within one hundred miles of her. So what is it to be?" he asked pulling his gun out of his pocket and aiming it at Hannibal. Hannibal began to weigh up his options, looking around carefully with his peripherals for any sign of a weapon or an escape route. He made the mistake of shifting his weight slightly towards the car. "Do not run from me Hannibal Lector, for it will only mean a bullet through all of your brains."

Grentz took a step closer. "And all this time I wonder why is she so special to you? Why, compared to the beautiful Murasaki, should this scarred little creature be of any importance to you? After all..." but he could not finish his sentence; Hannibal had flung himself sideways and grabbed at the heavy fisherman's netting lying only a few feet away from him. Using all of his strength, he hurled them at Grentz, who watched open mouthed as the material came flying towards him.

As Hannibal picked himself up from the floor, he heard the cry as Grentz became entrapped in the netting. A shot rang out and Hannibal fell to the ground, blood pouring from his leg. Milko ran over to where he lay and grabbed him by his throat, dragging him up. Grentz, still trying to pry himself from the thick salt crusted ropes, shouted at Milko, "Kill the bastard!"

Maia watched open mouthed as a gun was once again pressed against Hannibal's temple. All her newly found strength sapped away for a moment, and she turned her head in agony, as the helplessness once again began to dawn on her. She pressed her blood covered hands against her ears, but it did not stop her from hearing the gunshot, the cry of agony and a body falling to the floor. She opened her eyes. _That is not Hannibal_ a voice in her mind whispered to her. She gazed up, and there was Hannibal, pushing Milko's dead body away from him, and scrambling to his feet. He was covered in blood, most of which his own, his skin was grazed and tainted with oil and dirt...but he was alive. Maia turned to see Loleia, holding Maia's fallen weapon in her hand, still steaming from the bullet that had taken Milko's life. Maia's mouth dropped, her heart sank. _Loleia, no!_

"This is precious." A voice drifted in. Grentz had returned to his feet and was now holding a knife in each hand. Loleia snapped round to him, pulling the trigger repeatedly, but to no avail. Each bullet ricocheted off of the ground, the effect of an untrained hand. "Do you see what you have done Hannibal? How _your _lust for vengeance has turned those who you try to protect into killers and monsters, just like yourself. Your lovers, your friends, even your enemies, have all become something far worse than they could ever imagine. All because of you." Hannibal looked over to where Loleia and Maia still crouched beside Nico's lifeless body. His lover, his friends and his enemy.

"Nothing can be resolved tonight." Grentz said as he turned away, back towards his own car behind the warehouse. "I walk away with the knowledge that you can no longer find it in you to kill me, seeing as you have already killed so many parts of yourself." He walked off into the mist, and although he was hated with a white hot fury by the three remaining living, he walked away, because he spoke the truth.

Hannibal looked at Maia with searching eyes. Although in that moment he wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms, he could not find the strength to do it.

And Maia gazed back at him, before lowering her eyes to her shaking hands, knowing that the last breath of human in her had died, and was now slipping away as easily as Nico's blood was washing off of her hands in the falling rain.

**I'm so tired! I promised myself I would update tonight and now I have. You've probably all lost interest in this story by now, it's been so long, but after a three week holiday and two weeks ill in bed and one week starting school again (heartbreak and everything) you'll excuse me for my lateness. Please review, I worked fairly hard on this one. ******** Don't worry, it will all be explained.**


	19. Chapter 18

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

Apologies for the terrible fight scene in the last chapter. I suck at them and to be totally honest; my will to write has gone due to circumstances beyond my control. Namely: depressing teenage relation**shit. **I promise that I will finish this story to the best of my ability without any more long delays. On a more story related note- to understand Maia better, I suggest listening to Sanctuary by Alana Grace. Or anything off of her album Break the Silence. It really fits her. 

Hannibal

Maia and I sat alone in her car. We had just left Loleia in the hospital a few hundred miles away from campus. Even through her shock ridden stupor she seemed to agree to our plan. We told the confused nurse at the front desk that we found her in the street and that she seemed to have suffered some memory loss. If she kept it up, she would be given a second chance at a new life. After the death of her father, this is the least that I could do for her now. The dull street lights flickered dully, leaving streaks of green across our faces. Once in a while, I glanced over to look at her, but she just stared straight ahead of her, her face expressionless, and she didn't even look at me.

"You look good." I said, breaking the silence at last. She simply stroked her face with the back of her hand, still able to feel her scars through the makeup. A few more minutes of silence passed us by. IT was the only time I had ever felt any kind of awkwardness between us. "Why did you do this?" I asked. Once again the silence was crushing.

"I wanted to be the kind of person that belonged with you." She replied, looking down at her lap, twiddling her fingers. I pulled the car over, swerving suddenly. She jolted in her seat and looked at me fearfully. The car jerked to a stop and I switched the engine off, and turned to her.

"Don't ever say that." I said to her, glaring. I was very aware that my face was dangerous, verging on animalistic. "Do you honestly think that you are anything less than perfect for me? All the times I have told you how much I love you, and you still do not believe me." I sat back in my seat and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You are impossible."

"Hannibal." She whispered. "Did you ever think, that maybe it didn't matter who I was, you would think you love me anyway? I mean, I was just someone who was there for you. That you were in love with the idea of me, rather than me." I saw a tear run down her cheek and drip onto her fingers. I started to speak, but she interrupted me before I had finished inhaling. "And it's not just that."

She then looked at me with an unfathomable expression, her face painted with all the pain and torment in the world. She started to run her fingers through her hair, but her fingers slipped down to her face. Her nails scraped against her skin, drawing blood through the think wounds she was creating along her forehead "I don't want to feel anymore! I look at you and all I feel is pain because I know that I can never be enough for you. The only version of me-the old me- that came even close of deserving you is dead. Maia is dead Hannibal! And I'm the only thing that's left in her place and I simply can't take anymore." She gripped her head in both hands, and with a final groan, she leaned back in her seat and stared listlessly at nothing in front of her. Her mouth barely moved when she spoke. "I want to be numb. I never want to feel anything again. Sometimes I wish I was dead."

This speech rocked me to the core. I knew that she had been through far more than any innocent human should, but I still thought that she had room to heal, that she could be strong once more. But, as much as I hated to admit it..._no! I will not think that way._

"No Maia. You are wrong."

Maia

The rest of the journey stretched out in silence. My confession had troubled the both of us deeply. The old me whispered in the back of my mind, small traces of my old sense of humour returning to me. _Well, so much for being stronger. I really need to work on my convictions. _In one word, I had gone insane. That was the only way that I could think to describe it. And now Hannibal knew, which signed the death warrant for me. I could only pray that he would take my life for me; I wouldn't have the guts to do it myself, and at least he would be merciful. _I hope my death will be quick_.

Being at home should have been a blessing, and it was. It was a relief to be out of the confines of the car. I plopped down on the end of the bed and held my head in my hands. I had let all of my emotions show in front of Hannibal. I had lost control of the carefully structured walls that I had built around myself, to prevent this very thing from happening. Now, there was no hiding just how screwed up I had become.

I barely heard his disconcerted sigh from where he stood at the door. Suddenly his arms were around me, his chest pressing against my back. With one hand, he scooped up my hair, pushing it away from my neck, gently kissing the spot he had cleared, using his lips to work his way to my jaw. Somehow one of his hands managed to push of my jacket; he then let his fingertips brush my exposed collarbone. I let my eyes close. _He was so warm._ His hand paused over the black leather I had clad myself in.

"Did you do this for me?" he whispered, in a voice so seductive that it made me melt.

"Maybe" I gasped as his teeth grazed my earlobe. I could feel his smile.

"Well, be assured the effect is not lost on me." His hands rested lightly on my knees. He pressed his head against my neck and inhaled. This moment of unexpected closeness caused a pang of longing in my chest. I missed him, although he was here. It was a frustrating feeling, as there was no solution. I craned my neck and kissed his cheek. He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed deeply. "Why did you not tell me that you felt this way?"

I found that I could not answer him. How could he possibly understand? The violence and the blood were second nature to him, but I had barely had time to adjust; I had been forced into it, and I had gladly accepted if it meant being with him, but as it turns out my mind just couldn't cope with it.

"Hannibal, I..."

"Shh!" he pressed a hand against my mouth. "I hear something." I sounded like a herd of cars had pulled outside of the building, and then came the quiet tapping of footsteps, as person after person rushed up the stairs. Suddenly the door burst open and a flashlight shone in our faces. Hannibal pushed me to the floor, using himself as a shield against the guns that were pointed at us.

"Put your hands in the air!" shouted a voice that sounded much too close for my liking. I pressed my cheek into the ground, and watched the cops through Hannibal's legs. They were clad in black, and I instantly regretted not turning the light on when we came in the room. It was too dark to see properly, other than the flash light, which created odd shadows, leaving me disorientated.

"Leave the girl out of this!" he shouted, clutching at my hand behind his back.

"Shut up and put your hands in the air!" another voice shouted, but Hannibal's fingers only intertwined tighter with my own. Someone must have seen this, as soon we were wrenched apart, and my head was pushed against the wall, the collision knocking me out.

My consciousness faded away to the outside speaker phone "We have the building surrounded, we have the building surrounded, we have the building surrounded......"

**Ooh, the police! All that cannibalising has finally caught up with him. By the way, in this story, capital punishment is allowed in certain cases (I personally don't agree with capital punishment, but it adds spice to the story :D ) anyways, for this chapter, I must stress that you listen to Alana Grace. Her music really does describe Maia, especially 'Domino'. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 19

It's been 7 months...sorry -_- been busy. But I skipped the last two lessons of school today (well, it's study leave-totally pointless being there. In science we just had cake and watched films) so I have some time on my hands, and decided just to finish this story off. I'm guessing around 5 more chapters? Maybe more...I don't know. As for music Breaking Benjamin – Away / Shinedown – Second Chance. New music has been inspiring me lately, so if the overall feel of the story has changed at all - I apologise. And after 7 months I hope my writing has improved. :D enjoy! (And again, sorry for the insane delay)

Oh yeah, I really don't know anything about being arrested – but even if I did, I'd exaggerate everything for the purposes of entertainment- which I've done :D I only take criticism on characters and general writing. Not on whether it's realistic or not.

Blood and Love

A Story of Hannibal Lector

Hannibal

I didn't want to open my eyes. I kept my head slumped against my chest, using my other senses to work out where I was. The chair I was sat on was cold – possibly plastic, some sort of cheap cafeteria seat. Although I couldn't see, I knew it was dark, with a single source of light in the corner of the room. And it was cold, very cold. I shuffled uncomfortably in my thin t-shirt.

"I think he's awake." A male voice muttered in the darkness, echoing off the walls. We were evidently in some sort of warehouse.

"I'll find out." Another voice replied. A hand was brought sharply across my cheek, snapping my head to the side painfully. My eyes opened automatically, and the first thing I saw was the two figures standing in front of me. It didn't take very long to assess them- one tall and skinny, one small and ugly. The typical and over-used good cop bad cop, a trademark of bad literature. The thought brought a bad taste to my mouth. The tall one brought his face close to mine, leering with stinking breath. I reached a hand up to my face instinctively, only to find my wrists chained to the arms of the chair.

"Well Mr Lector, are you going to tell us where Grentz is?" his accent was distinctively German, and he wore a torn and dirty uniform from the Lithuanian Civilian Corps. A mercenary.

"I don't know where Grentz is." I looked him in the eye. "And may I suggest a breath mint?" For my efforts I earned myself a fist slammed into my face. With disdain I spat the blood onto the floor. The tall one took a pocket knife out of his shirt and held it to my stomach.

"If you speak to me like that again, I will cut out your organs and send them to the queen to feed to her dogs." He spat. I simply glared back at him, resisting the urge to kill him. The shorter of the two clamped a hand upon his shoulder, pulling him away.

"Now now Hans, we don't want to...displease Mr Lector. After all, his temper is nothing if not infamous." He smiled at me cheaply. "Forgive my partner, he has issues." He crouched down to my eye level, resting a hand uncomfortably on my knee. "Don't you think you owe us? We did after all rescue you from that dreadful police car. You'd be in serious trouble if we'd just left you there. Mass murder is still punishable by death, and we wouldn't want that would we? Now,_ please_ would you be _so kind_ as to tell us where Grentz is?" he said, putting emphasis on being polite.

I looked him in the eye, holding his gaze. "I don't know where Grentz is. The last time I saw him was during a snow storm over a decade ago."

Hans shook his head pitifully. "Hans, give it to him." Hans grinned evilly; he grasped my shoulders in his dirt-ridden hands and brought his knee sharply between my legs. I flinched, violently, hissing.

"Now..." the tall one continued, circling the chair to stand behind me. "Are you going to tell me where Grentz is?" I started to laugh.

"Are you stupid? I don't know!"

"Now come on Hannibal. Help me to help you!" he said. "Or, I don't know. Something might happen to, maybe, a certain young woman?"

I caught my breath. A silence hung heavy in the atmosphere. My head spun.

"Canada. That's all I know." I muttered. "Just don't hurt Maia."

Hans laughed. "I would, but it's pretty hard to get to her, what with her being in the county police station." Before I could register that statement, the other man began to speak.

"We're going to personally escort you to Canada, where you will locate and..._take care_, of Grentz. If you try anything, we will shoot both you and your little whore." There was a sudden pain in my neck, and the world was once again plunged into darkness.

Maia

The police were nice enough; they somehow had it in their heads that I was some sort of victim in this piece. A woman with lipstick on her tooth and a blue perm gave me a cup of instant coffee. I just held it against my frozen hands, letting it warm me. The cell was bare and empty, much like me. I tried to ask about Hannibal, but no one would tell me anything. I lay a hand against the wall, trying to convince myself that he was just next door. It struck me that dependency was a very prominent aspect of my feelings for Hannibal. With nothing but bare walls and floor to look at, my madness-ridden mind began to play tricks on me, showing me incomprehensible images of Hannibal lying face down in a ditch. I ran my fingers through my hair, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to even think about it. I curled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep.

Yeah, its short, but I have to revise now, and I really really really wanted to get it done. It'll be longer next time, because I've got the weekend off :D thanks for reading, and if you're still with me for all the support and great reviews. You guys are the only reason I came back that and my total lack of social life at the moment x

REVIEW PLEASE i'm the ultimate praise whore!


	21. Apology

It feels almost silly to be writing this as I am a teenage(ish) nobody sitting at her computer at home writing fan fiction. But even though this form of writing has lost its appeal to me, I still feel some responsibility towards those of you who still read my former stories, including this one. Fan fiction was an important step for me in becoming the writer I am today, who feels confident enough to create her own characters in their own worlds, rather than sticking to a universe of someone else's creation. So I feel that I owe you an apology and an explanation.

This is of course for those of you who have messaged me in this past year or so, asking when Blood and Love will be finished, or if any of my stories are up for adoption. To answer the latter, I would ask that if you must continue to write my stories, I would prefer that you do not post them online. The idea is a little uncomfortable for me personally. As for the former, who knows? Maybe someday soon, I'll deliver my final chapter, but unfortunately this will not be in the foreseeable future. This is because of real-world events and responsibilities that demand my attention. Such as the onslaught of university applications I am not looking forward to having to send, and no doubt a number of rejection letters to sob my way through.

So although it is against almost everything I believe of what a writer should and should not do, this is where I leave you for the time being. But this part of my life was over a long time ago. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, faves and love that you've given my stories


End file.
